


The Future Is Everchanging

by Badassium1970



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Canon, Angst, Awkwardness, Chace Crawford - Freeform, Dark Powers, Dating, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hedge Witch, Jessica Lucas - Freeform, Kyle Schmid - Freeform, Laura Ramsey, Magic, Manipulation, Plot, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance, School, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Seeing Future, Slow Build, Sons of Ipswitch, Soulmates, Steven Strait - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Taylor Kitsch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, in-between, ish?, powers, toby hemingway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Chase Collins is your soulmate. You are a witch with the ability to see the future and don't like what you see for Chase but the future can always change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago but my laptop died on me and I didn't want to keep it up when I wasn't going to be able to add to it for a while. I also fell out of writing for a little while and am now trying to get back into it.  
> I've edited the chapters that I had previously uploaded, adding a bit more but the plot is still the same. Hope you enjoy.

Chase Goodwin Pope.

You knew who your soulmate was before you’d even met them. Not many witches had that luxury. Some witches spent their whole life searching for their soulmate only to never find them, and some people just settled for someone who wasn’t their soul mate because they had given up the search and had found someone they loved, or at the very least loved enough to move on from searching for someone they could love more.

At times you felt guilty, but then it wasn’t your fault. You hadn’t chosen to be born into a family of witches with the ability to see the future, and it wasn’t as if your powers hadn’t come with hindrances.

You knew who your soulmate was because that was something that was definite. The universe had chosen for things to be that way and no ones change of thoughts could change that pathway. There weren’t any little details, such as a leaf falling off a tree in the afternoon as opposed to in the morning, that could change who a person’s soulmate was.

However, it was still not determined when you would meet your soulmate. You didn’t have the urge to seek him out, wanting a more natural meet. If it was up to you, you wouldn’t even know who your soulmate was and would have kept it a surprise, but your powers were hard to control. It took time to control your visions and during your early years they would come without warning. Therefore, you had several different visions about meeting Chase, some when you were both young children, others when you were in your mid-thirties, but the majority of the visions showed you to be in your teen years. It all depended on the choices people made. Whether they moved, whether someone died, even the smallest things like what someone chose to eat could make the biggest difference to what happened in the future. It didn’t matter if you knew them or not. Quite frankly it was an annoyance, but, in many ways, it was also nice.

In a way, you had grown up with Chase, but in another way you hadn’t. You’d grown up with different versions of him, versions of who he could become, who he would have been. It wasn’t like you couldn’t have known more about him but you didn’t like to use your powers to pry too much, especially after you hadn’t learnt to control them, for the most part at least.

You knew that Chase was also a witch, much more powerful than you. His power’s origin was unknown, well so were most origins of witch’s powers, but the powers that The Covenant had in those days were very different to any powers witches had seen before then and extraordinarily rare. The powers were dark and seductive, easy to misuse and that’s how they took over a witch. Every witch could overuse their powers, but the only real reason for that was laziness. This was different. The powers The Covenant held caused addition. The more they used it the more hooked they got, and there was a real danger of the powers being misused. A bad choice is made and the addiction causes more bad choices.

It was clear that there was a possibility that Chase could grow up to do very bad things, but you also knew that there was no way he was actually evil. In all timelines you had seen where Chase had hurt people, it had either been accidental, justified or because his powers had taken control of him. Every time Chase did bad things it was due to circumstances.

You knew that Chase’s mother had died when he was only two years old. At the time you were also two and didn’t understand the vision, you barely remembered it, you just remember being told that you had randomly burst into tears, claiming to feel pain and babbled something about ‘she’s dead’ and ‘no one left’ because Chase’s father had not stayed long after receiving the news that he was going to become a father. It wasn’t until later when you had started to learn to control your powers, that you were able to go back and see that vision again. It hurt, knowing that Chase had no one left, that he didn’t have anyone to explain his powers to him. What hurt more though, was knowing that this was the start of a dark path. You hadn’t seen many bright futures with Chase growing up in these conditions, but still, you remained hopeful.

Chase had been adopted by the Collins and grew up, not as Chase Goodwin Pope, but Chase Collins. As you began to learn to control your power you stopped seeing his life as much, believing it to be wrong, but it was difficult to resist sometimes.

You quickly learnt that the Collins’ were not good people. At first, they seemed okay, and Chase seemed happy. Then on his thirteenth birthday his powers manifested. You had been born with your powers, so it was interesting seeing someone suddenly develop them, but it became more painful when you realised Chase didn’t understand what his powers were, or why he had them. He didn’t know how to use them, the damage they could cause, or the seductive nature. At least he had tried to keep them a secret, but soon the Collins’ realised that something about their adoptive child wasn’t normal and they turned on him. They would hurt him; called him horrid names; they’d try and get him to admit that he was a witch but Chase continued to refuse, knowing that their abuse would just get worse if he revealed that he was and their tales of better treatment if he obeyed were lies. He also wasn’t sure of what he was himself, and it took weeks of secretly renting out books from the library, or stealing them from book shops, and then hiding them from his adoptive parents, to finally admit to himself that he was a witch. Even with that knowledge, he wasn’t going to admit it to them.

You wanted nothing more than to help Chase, but your family would not let you. They kept saying that you were meddling with the future and that if you met your soulmate before you were meant to it would have dire consequences. You had a feeling that they were over exaggerating but since they could also see the future, it wasn’t like you could disobey them. You weren’t even completely sure where Chase lived either. The general area was fairly standard looking and even though you tried your hardest you couldn’t picture an address. You had a feeling that it might have something to do with his powers, maybe they were trying to keep you away so you couldn’t warn Chase of the darkness they held.

As time when on you would wake up after dreaming of the most horrible things, but they weren’t dreams, they were visions. Chase was going down a dark path and you longed to protect him. You’d touch the rune marked on the skin of your right wrist that looked a bit like the letter O with spikes coming out of the sides and a dot in the middle, the one he also had on his left wrist, and tried to tell him not to do it, tried to tell him to be strong, tried to tell him not to use his powers, but you knew it didn’t really do anything. He couldn’t hear you.

You knew the day Chase ascended. His eighteenth birthday. You had always made a cupcake to celebrate, and light a candle eating as you watched it burn, hoping that one day you would be able to celebrate with him. It was kind of lame but it was also an excuse to have cake. This year was the first time in a long time that you didn’t partake in your little ritual. You couldn’t stomach eating anything. The whole day you had been watching visions of his future, all the different paths. You quickly wrote things down, mind mapping things out, scratching things out when they changed. The living room was littered with pieces of paper that had been filled with different possible timelines. You could hardly keep up; writing becoming more and more illegible. It was exhausting and more than once your family had tried to stop you. While your power didn’t drain your life force as Chase’s did, it did take a lot out of you and using it for hours upon hours on end like this tired you. After today you would spend over a week in bed recovering and even knowing that you didn’t stop.

Tears rolled down your face as you watched Chase’s adoptive parents continue to berate him as they drove to a party in Chase’s honour. The Collins’ always threw one to show off how ‘good’ they were, adopting him after he had become an orphan. How you wished you could broadcast the truth. They were monsters.

Under your breath you muttered for Chase to not think those thoughts; to not wish them dead, to not think of a car crash, you stroked the marking on your wrist, hoping that just this once something would happen, that he would somehow hear your thoughts, but knew it was too late when your vision showed you what was going to happen seconds before it actually did.

Chase thought about the Collins’ dying and his powers took over as he ascended. His father lost control, the car was destroyed and they both died while Chase was fine. Chase Collins was now on a path of being seduced by his powers. Chase Collins was now a murderer. Chase Collins was on a path of destruction.

Sobs racked through your body and your family knew what had happened. They tried to console you and tell you that even if he was your soul mate you didn’t have to end up with him. It wasn’t always like that. You didn’t say anything until you heard someone mutter under their breath an unkind comment about having an ‘evil soul mate’.

“Chase Collins is not evil,” you said; voice strong despite how weak you felt. Blood spilt out of your nose but you didn’t even have a chance to notice before passing out from the exhaustion of using your powers.

The next week in bed was rough. You wanted to check on Chase, you wanted to know what the future held for him, what had remained the same and what had changed, what all the possible timelines were. You wanted to know if there was still a possibility that you would meet. As soon as you were able to control your powers and not have visions randomly you had stopped letting yourself see when and how you and Chase would meet. You wanted your first meeting with him to be a surprise, something that felt normal and natural. The only thing you still checked was whether you would meet him because you needed to know. Even though you didn’t know him in person yet you had seen enough of him to know that you cared deeply about him, that perhaps you loved him. So you needed to know there was still a chance you could be with him. However, your powers were still too weak to see anything and your family and friends of your family were keeping a close eye on you, making sure that you didn’t use your powers again until you had completely recovered. Even after you had recovered, they made sure to stick around you and wouldn’t let you check on Chase’s future. They said that what was done was done. Some of them even wanted you to forget about him, telling you he wasn’t worth it but you always argued back. They didn’t know Chase like you did.

When you were finally able to look into Chase’s future again you knew that he had continued going down a dark path. He had tracked down his birth father, found out his family history and was now just as vengeful against The Covenant as his father had been. His father had willed Chase his power, meaning his father was now dead and Chase was incredibly powerful, maybe even more powerful than the other children of The Covenant members if it weren’t for the fact that he still barely understood his powers. He was quickly learning that they were seductive, but it was too late and he didn’t seem to care.

The only futures you saw for Chase ended in death and destruction. Whose death and destruction depended on the actions of others. All you knew was that when you went back to school you were going to be keeping an eye on those Sons of Ipswich. It shouldn’t be too hard, they often bothered you, knowing that you were a witch but nowhere near as powerful as them. Yet even with all there teasing Reid still hounded you for answers to the tests you were given or wanted to know the chances he had with some girl he felt was cute. You never dignified him with a response.

What you didn’t expect when you came back to school was to see him.

Chase Collins had transferred to Spenser Academy.

Immediately you regretted not checking in on him more. You wished you were more prepared for this because now all you wanted to do was hid.

You made your way through the stupid party that you didn’t even want to go to in the first place but felt obligated to go to. Those Sons of Ipswich needed someone keeping an eye on them especially at parties, other than Caleb none of them seemed to have any self-control and mix that with any amount of alcohol and disaster was imminent. Not that they had shown up yet so you were keeping an eye on Chase instead, making sure to avoid him.

After a while, you were called over by Kate, who introduced you to the new girl called Sarah.

“There’s this other new person, his names Chase. He’s like, hella cute. If I wasn’t with Pogue, who knows,” she laughed and you know she’s only teasing but you feel jealousy stirring inside you, or maybe that was just nausea.

As soon as the Sons made their way to the party they found their way to your group. You tried to make an escape but then that douchebag Aaron and his bitch sidekick, who was head over heels for him, Kira started harassing Sarah. You were about to use your powers to try and quickly see if you could do anything to stop a fight breaking out but then Chase was there, telling Kira that she was ‘being kind of bitchy’ as Aaron threw up. You guessed the throwing up was Reid’s work. He always was one for making things as gross as possible.

Before you could say anything, or better yet, back away from the situation, everyone had started running from the cops who had come to bust up the rave. Kate was pulling you along so you couldn’t split up from the group and when the four boys had left Kate was talking about heading back to the dorms stating she’d had enough excitement for the night. Sarah agreed, she was Kate’s new roommate anyway. Chase offered to walk you all to your dorms, and you didn’t see a way out. There wasn’t anywhere else for you to go anyway. You hoped that if you kept quiet Chase would leave you alone and you could make a game plan for the next time you see him.

Kate and Sarah’s dorm was before yours, and you mentally cursed at yourself for forgetting that. You hoped that Chase’s was on the same floor as there’s so you could tell him that there was no point him walking you to yours which was a floor higher but you didn’t even need to use your powers to know you wouldn’t be that lucky.

You waved goodbye to Kate and Sarah, trying to ignore the jealousy you felt over the fact that they both seemed to be flirting with Chase, who flirted back. As soon as your hand dropped you realised that Chase’s eyes followed it. You continue walking, hoping that he didn’t see the mark, or would just ignore it. Again you didn’t need powers to know that there was no timeline where that happened.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to walk me if you-” Chase cut you off, pushing you into the space under the staircase. You tried to move but he was using his powers to keep you there. It was nerve-racking, to say the least.

“I had a feeling y’know. You had this kind of, aura, for lack of a better word,” Chase’s eyes had blacked over and he was smirking at you.

“I’m not surprised that there are other witches. There had to be more than five families whose bloodline survived. But that mark, now that intrigues me,” Chase’s confident persona slips for a moment and he seems confused.

“I-it’s a soul mark,” you state a little afraid. While you didn’t believe Chase was evil and liked to think that he wouldn’t hurt you nothing was sure right now. Maybe his powers had already taken over too much and he would harm you without hesitation. You wanted to use your powers but the fear you were feeling and the bounds were halting you.

“I know what it is!” Chase’s voice rose and you couldn’t help but flinch. He watches your reaction and his expression softens. His eyes return to there normal colour and you feel the magical bonds he places on you slip away.

“Sorry, I just… one can never be too careful,” he flashes you a charming smile and you give him a wary one back in return.

“But that was rude of me. I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you? Take you out to lunch or something?” Chase asks. While a rational part of your brain tells you to say no, a bigger part of you that knows Chase Collins is just as much of a danger to himself as he is to others and needs help and agrees.

“Sure, we should probably get to know each other,” you give Chase a less scared smile this time and don’t mention the fact that you already kind of know him. Save the powers talk for later.

“This may seem a bit forward but how about five tomorrow? I know this nice place just a few miles out. It’s fairly private,” Chase looks a little bashful and you hope that it isn’t all an act.

“I’m not one for waiting around so sure, meet me at the front of the school,” gathering all the confidence you can you lean in and give Chase a peck on the cheek before making your way upstairs.

“Goodnight Chase,” you call down, a bundle of nerves is building in your stomach but you hear a quiet whisper of ‘goodnight’ from him and hope that you’ve done something right. Something that might save Chase from going down this dark path.


	2. Chapter 2

When you returned to your bedroom you couldn’t stop thinking about Chase. You were glad that you didn’t know details about your meeting beforehand because, even though you had been nervous and a little afraid, it was natural.

A few hours later you were struggling to get to sleep, your mind racing with thoughts of what your date with Chase would be like. As you were imagining what he could have planned you were struck with a vision that left you feeling sick. Chase had caused a car crash, the victim being another student who had seen Chase using his magic and wasn’t willing to let it go.

You saw the time on the teen's clock in his car and checked the current time. Five minutes before Chase made his decision. Usually, visions like this came a lot sooner, which worried you. Especially since the event was happening close by. As you watched the results of Chase’s decision you felt sick to your stomach, not just because watching what happened was horrific, but because you couldn’t help but think that maybe you could have prevented it. In fact, you blamed yourself more than you blamed Chase.

While it was scary knowing that this was the choice Chase had made and that there had only been one timeline where he hadn’t killed the student, with that timeline was hazy at best, and there had been several timelines in which he used different spells to cause the poor boy’s death, you still continued to tell yourself that Chase wasn’t evil. It was the powers corrupting him. They were far more evil and seductive than anyone would have ever guessed, especially for someone who grew up not knowing what they were. You had seen similar pathways for Caleb after he ascended but again these timelines were hazy, Caleb had been brought up knowing what the powers could do and how dangerous they were. His father was a constant reminder of who he didn’t want to become, and while Caleb was angry at his father, the fear of becoming like him was greater. Chase didn’t have that. He had seen his father for a few minutes before being given his father's powers, after being told that The Covenant were his enemies and he must destroy them.

Even though you had told yourself you wouldn’t look to deeply into other people futures, especially if you knew them, you made an exception for Chase this time. Chase was always an exception. Maybe it was just because he was your soulmate and that made you want to protect him, but you just wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay. You felt that even if he hadn’t been your soulmate you would have wanted to help him if you had the chance. No one deserved what he had gone through, the abuse, the confusion; none of it. Chase deserved better, but you couldn’t change the past, even if you were dying to, but maybe you could change his future, maybe you could set him down a better path.

Immediately you began to regret your decision. The timelines of Chase overcoming his lust for powers were steadily disappearing with every move; every thought he had. More and more timelines that showed his demise were being created. Everything seemed to be leading to a battle again Caleb after he ascended. It made sense with Chase’s lust for powers that he would want Caleb’s power for his own, especially with their family history. It was a tale that all witches were told as a warning to look out for each other in times of hardship.

You watched Chase die time and time again; it hurt every time. There was still good in Chase, you knew that. His powers were just covering it up, messing with his head until there was no Chase Collins only this dark and seductive power.

As time went by you continued to pour over the different timelines. You had discovered many where Chase didn’t die, instead, he went to the in-between.

The in-between was basically a border between the physical world and something more. An Other World that existed beyond most people’s physical perception and senses. Dangerous things were usually locked in the in-between if they couldn’t be destroyed or their destruction would cause more harm to the world than good. The only witches that could see beyond the border were hedge witches and even then, it took careful training and a lot of determination to be able to perceive messages let alone take things out of there.

You hoped that the timelines where Chase ended up in the Other World were the correct ones since the chances of him surviving a battle with Caleb were slim and those timelines were rapidly decreasing. If Chase ended up in the in-between then he would still be alive and it would just be a case of getting him out. Which, admittedly, was easier said than done, but you were sure that if you studied hard enough you could do it. Sure, there weren’t many reported cases of witches retrieving other witches from the in-between but a few success stories were better than none. It wasn’t an impossible spell to learn but it took a lot out of witches, and while your powers weren’t weak, they weren’t the strongest. Your mother’s side of the family were seers, and your father's parents were hedge witches. Since you had received a pretty equal amount of both powers, they were both somewhat medium in level, but you had more strength in seeing due to having to learn how to control your visions.

It was a little discouraging to learn that most hedge witches to successfully get things out of the in-between were pure hedge witches, whose bloodline only contained hedge witches, but that wasn’t going to stop you from doing everything you could to learn their skills. You had their healing properties so at least if you hurt yourself doing this you could hopefully patch yourself up. It wouldn’t be too bad, at least, you hoped it wouldn’t be. There had been a saying in your family that a witch’s greatest power was their determination. So if there was even the smallest chance that you could do this you would. Chase deserved another chance, and hopefully, if he did end up in the in-between, it would be a lesson to him and would calm him down a bit.

With the idea in your head, you took out one of your spell books you kept stashed under your bed and thanked whoever must have been looking out for you because your roommate had dropped out so you now had a dorm to yourself and could happily practice witchcraft without worrying about being caught. It was late, and classes would be torture, not to mention you had a date with Chase that you didn’t exactly want to be a zombie for, but if you were able to save someone every long night would be worth it.

The spells were lengthy and confusing. Ingredients were required for some kind of potion that was thrown on the ground, and the locations of the ingredients spread all throughout the globe, though some of them you remembered seeing at home. You hoped that your family would let you have them because stealing wasn’t something you were a fan of, but in this case, you may have to make an exception. Throughout the night you read and reread the spells, making notes, re-writing notes, looking towards linguistic books for pronunciations and by five in the morning you were practically pulling your hair out. This was going to be a rough journey. Everything was ten times more complicated than you thought it would be and it had to be perfect or else you risked being stuck in the in-between yourself, or you could remove Chase only to have him die as soon as he was out. Still, you had hope. You weren’t ever going to give up on this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Just wanted a little in-between filler chapter before the date.  
> I've also changed a few details in terms of the timeline of the movie.

As you predicted class was hell. You could barely concentrate, prompting one of your teachers to call you out on it and you could hear Reed snickering. Looking over at him you rolled your eyes. As if he wasn’t the one who was constantly in trouble for being disruptive and not paying attention. You really went in the mood to deal with him today.

Getting called out for the fact that you were practically falling asleep was embarrassing though. You weren’t one for drawing attention on yourself, and matters were made worse by the fact that Chase was in your class. You hoped that he didn’t think you were always like this; lazy that is, but considering you had many long nights ahead of you it would seem that this might become a problem. Maybe if you could come up with a schedule that made sure you could study for both school and to potentially save Chase should the worst happen.

A note appearing in front of you distracted you from your thoughts. You checked to make sure no one had seen the paper magically appear before opening it.

_Hey, you alright?_

_It’s Chase by the way._

_Oh and the papers enchanted, so I’ll see what you right back_

Even though you knew he shouldn’t be using his powers you couldn’t help but smile at the sweet note and the fact that he seemed to be concerned about you.

_Yeah I’m okay thanks, just had trouble sleeping_

You wrote back, a little self-conscious about your handwriting. Looking in front of you, a little to the left, you could see Chase reading with a slight frown.

_Did something happen?_

You knew that you couldn’t tell him what really kept you up. Letting other people know about their future was a big no-no because sometimes there were things that needed to happen, even if they were terrible, because those actions prevented other things, potentially worse things.

_Just struggling with some school work and didn’t pay attention to the time when studying_

It wasn’t a lie per-say. Witchcraft could be considered school work, just not this school. Kinda more like homeschool, except you weren’t at home, and you had been studying and not paying attention to the time. Maybe it made you sound like a dork but it was the best you could come up with without being a complete liar.

_I’m sure you're doing fine, but if you ever need help_

_I’m not the best student but I can try_

_Gives us an excuse to get to know each other…_

Again you smile and look over at Chase, who quickly turns his head when he notices you. His face looks slightly flushed and you can see he’s smiling too. You felt that this was the person Chase Collins truly was.

_Thanks, I’d be cool with that_

_But you don’t need to make excuses to hang out together, I want to get to know you Chase_

You take a few moments before reading Chase’s reply to that. Anxiously writing down whatever your teacher had written on the board when you hadn’t been paying attention. There was no way you were going to understand it now, but hopefully, you could ask someone else who had been paying attention for help later.

After catching up you looked at Chase’s reply. You usually kept your cards close to your chest so being so open with someone was nerve-wracking, but Chase was your soulmate so you were a little more willing to wear your heart on your sleeve around him.

_I’d like that too_

_Are you still up for going out later today?_

Even if you hadn’t been you didn’t want to cancel on Chase. Weirdly enough, after reading those words you felt more energetic but brushed it off as excitement.

_Sorry, had to actually do class work_

_But yes I am very much still up for going out later today_

_What do you have planned?_

Your heart was racing, and you hoped no one had noticed that you couldn’t seem to stop smiling. While your stomach was still in knots from what happened last night and what Chase’s future could hold, you couldn’t help but feel happy. Just this once you allowed yourself a bit of normality, or what passed for normality considering you were currently using enchanted paper to write to your soulmate, and stop worrying about the future. For now, you wanted to live in the moment.

_It’s a surprise, but don’t worry. I’m not planning anything crazy. I’ll meet you outside your dorm later._

_We should probably focus on class now though, talk to you later x_

The kiss at the end of his note causes your heart to feel like it flipped, or grew, you weren’t sure how to describe the sensation, or how to make it sound like something that sounded good, but it was.

_Can’t wait_

_x_

You sneak one last look at Chase as he reads your note and hope that you can see that smile more often, because it’s been a rarity in your visions as of late, and it looked so much better in person anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

Classes go by in a blur. Even with your sudden burst of energy, you struggled to concentrate. Quite frankly, you would have probably learnt more if you had just stayed in your room. It would have been magic instead of regular school work but still, better than nothing.

At least you had your date with Chase to look forward to. His last class ran longer than yours did which gave you time to get ready. Since you didn’t know what you would be doing you decided to dress what classed as casual to you, putting in a slight bit more effort into your appearance.

You waited, feeling both anxious and nervous, for Chase. To waste a bit of time you looked over some of the notes you had made last night, and cross-referenced your spell books to make sure everything you had written was correct.

Lost in studying you jumped when you heard a knock at your door. You quickly hid everything before opening the door, revealing a slightly bashful looking Chase. He was also dressed casually, in a t-shirt with the name of a band you hadn’t heard of, black jeans, and white converse shoes. It was warm out so he wasn’t wearing a jacket and you noticed how toned and muscular his arms were. You remembered that he was good at swimming and made a mental note to ask about it later if it came up in conversation.

“Hey,” you smile at Chase and he beams back.

“Hey, you ready to go?”

You nod, grabbing your bag and leaving your dorm room, locking it behind you.

You walked with Chase through the halls of the old school building, talking about your classes, just small talk really but it didn’t feel overly awkward. Since the majority of the visions you’d had of Chase’s future were from big events in his life it was nice to experience calmer moments like this. Chase was clearly intelligent and well-spoken; his quick wit and somewhat dry, sarcastic sense of humour was something that was quickly evident as he told you about some dumb question Aaron had asked during one of his classes. You were glad that Chase agreed with the majority on the fact that Aaron was a complete tool.

“I swear he and Kiera are made for each other,” you roll your eyes but can’t help but smile when you remember the rave where Chase called her 'bitchy' as Aaron threw up.

Your smile faltered slightly when you made it to Chase’s car. The previous night’s vision flashing before your eyes of Chase making the decision to go after that student. Nothing had been mentioned of him yet but you knew soon news would circulate around the school of his death.

Still, you trusted that Chase wouldn’t hurt you and continued on as if nothing had happened. If Chase had noticed the slight change in your demeanour he didn’t mention it; instead opening the door to the passenger's seat.

“What a gentleman,” you joke, putting on an awe-struck voice as you mocked swooning.

Chase lets out a laugh at your dorky actions.

“I try,” he replies as you get in the car. Chase then gets in himself, attempting to start the car twice before it finally roars to life.

He apologises for the state of his car but you tell him not to worry about it. You didn’t even have the money for a second-hand car.

“It’s a step up from a broomstick,” you comment in jest.

Chase nods in agreement as he begins to drive off.

You had no clue where you’re going, but again, you trust Chase even if to everyone else that seemed like a stupid idea. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“So, can I at least get a hint as to where we’re going?” You ask, voice taking on a more innocent tone.

“There’s this cafe just a few miles outside of town. Family run roadside joint that’s never usually too busy but they make good coffee and tea. There’s a garden area out back too, figured it be a nice, quiet place to get to know each other.”

You nodded, acknowledging what Chase had said and picked up the implied, ‘we can talk about our powers without having to worry about being overheard,’ and weren’t surprised that Chase would want to talk about powers. It wasn’t like you didn’t have questions either, but it was slightly upsetting to know that seemed to be the thing at the forefront of his mind. It wasn’t that surprising though since Chase had grown up without knowledge of his powers and with no other witches around. The only other witches he knew of where the Sons of Ipswich, so knowing that there were others would surely pique his interest.

The drive wasn’t too long, a within a couple of minutes any fears you had of being in a car, alone, with Chase melted away. He had a calming aura, again, maybe something to do with his powers; a way to make sure people trusted him, but you hoped that it was just him. Either way, the drive was pleasant, you talked more about school, asking how Chase was settling in.

“Could be worse,” Chase shrugged.

“The people here are definitely more interesting than at my last school, prettier too,” he gives you a coy smile and you gently shove him, making sure not to actually jostle him too much.

“What? It’s true.

“Though I think I’ve made a couple enemies,” Chase continues and you nod, knowing that he must be talking about the Sons of Ipswich. You’d overhead Pogue ranting to Tyler, who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, about how Chase was clearly flirting with both Kate and Sarah. Caleb was also giving Chase odd looks. Reid was the only one who seemed okay with the guy, but that could just be because he dislikes agreeing with Caleb and would do anything to irritate the hell out of him.

“I wouldn’t take it personally,” you went to go on and say they’d probably warm up to him but you knew that wasn’t true and doubted that was really what Chase wanted anyway, though it would be easier to hurt them if he was their friend first and caught them off guard. Maybe it would be best to keep those four as far away from Chase as possible.

“I’ll try not to.”

You were happy to see that Chase was turning into a relatively empty small parking lot since you were running out of things to say that didn’t involve powers and you wanted to stay away from the topic for a while longer. Honestly, you weren’t sure how much you should tell Chase about what you could do since you didn’t want to give away anything about his future, but you didn’t want to lie to him, not just because he was your soulmate, but, because you hated lying and weren’t very good at it, especially in complicated matters like this one.

You both made your way into the cafe. The building was small and homely, slightly run down but it played to the charm of the place. It seemed more like a home with comfy looking chairs and couches around wooden tables.

The woman at the counter instantly recognised Chase and walked around the counter to give him a hug. You would have felt a pinch of jealousy if it weren’t for the fact that she looked as if she was in her forties.

“It’s good to see you stranger,” the woman smiled before turning to you. She looked you up and down in a way that intimidated you a bit and despite her friendly demeanour you were a little afraid of her and wanted her approval, especially if she was close with Chase. Would he dislike you if she did?

Luckily the woman was quick to give you a grin and you calmed down slightly.

“And who is this?” Her tone was teasing and Chase looked down bashfully as he said your name and called you a friend from school.

“Friend huh?” She rolled her eyes before addressing you again and didn’t fail to notice the way that you were blushing but she didn’t comment on the fact.

“I’m Margret,” she sticks out her hand and you shake it, telling her it was nice to meet her.

“Likewise. So what can I get you both?”

You both order your drinks and take them outside. Margret whispers something to Chase that you don’t hear but it has him stuttering before she all but pushes him to go outside.

The cafe’s garden was beautiful, filled with flowers and interesting statues. There were benches under trees and everything was brimming with life. Since you had genes of a hedge witch you got energy from nature and this place was doing a lot for your aura making you feel a lot more positive, not to mention comfortable.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Chase commented, noticing the change in you.

You nodded taking a seat under an oak tree, Chase sat across from you.

While you already thought Chase was beautiful the way that the light hit him, warming his skin, making his eyes sparkle and showing off the different tones in his hair, perfectly displaying how beautiful he was.

“You’re staring,” Chase smirks.

“Oh, uh sorry.” Feeling embarrassed you look down at your drink as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world until you feel Chase’s hand cup under your chin.

“I wasn’t complaining.” He’s still smirking but there’s a softness to it and his tone is playful with a shyness to the tone.

“Cute,” you retort, but there’s no harshness in your voice.

“Yeah, you are.”

You can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous of a flirt Chase it.

“Smooth.”

“I try,” Chase shrugs.

Things go on like that for a little while. Playful flirting mixed with teasing. It’s nice but too soon the conversation has to shift.

A branch is about to fall in Chase’s coffee but he makes the branch disappear with his powers. You see the way his eyes blacken and it’s so different in person. The transformation from their normal colour to black is almost alluring but at the same time, it’s jarring to see up close. It’s also a little off-putting to see Chase using his powers for such minor things, especially when you think that he could have just moved his cup out of the way without the use of his magic. Knowing that his body would break down the more he used his powers terrified you even more if he just used his powers for simple tasks.

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that,” Chase apologies but he doesn’t seem to mean it. You watch his eyes turning back to normal and try to ignore the fact that there’s a sense of satisfaction in his expression, as if his powers had been begging to be shown off.

“It’s okay; not like I don’t know about magic,” you try and act as if nothing was bothering you. It wasn’t that big a deal compared to what was coming in the future, but maybe if you could get Chase to use his powers less, if you could get through to him, things would change.

“Yeah; about that, what exactly are your powers? I’ve never met another witch, at least not one that wasn’t part of the five who share the same powers.

“I didn’t think that we were the only ones, especially since I have this,” he raises his arm to show his soul mark and your heart swells seeing it again, proof of your bond with each other.

You explain your powers to him, you leave out a few details about your ability to see the future, mainly just that you had looked into his. You tell him that before you could control your powers you would have visions without being able to control them and that it still happened sometimes whenever if you were distressed.

“Did you ever have visions about me?” He asks, genuinely curious and you tell him that you did, but don’t go into much detail, not wanting to make him relive events.

“There were times I wanted to just drop everything and meet you but us seers can’t mess with the future, it can be dangerous,” you explain after telling Chase that you knew he was your soulmate.

He nods to show he understands but you have a feeling he wants to ask if you know anything about his future.

“It’s also not wise to tell people what’s going to happen because even the smallest thing can change the outcome. I have a lot of visions about the same event but only one of them can come true. Sometimes I don’t know what’s really going to happen until just before it does,” you continue to explain, ignoring the shiver down your spine as you think about the previous night.

You go on and explain how you also have the abilities of hedge witches due to both of your parents being witches. Chase had more knowledge on hedge witches as he had done some research after meeting with his father.

“I wish I knew more about my powers,” Chase mused.

You wanted to comfort him and tell him that maybe he could but the truth was no one could explain his powers. Many witches had tried to study the descendants of The Covenants powers but had come to no solid conclusions and since their powers were so seductive it was unwise to make them use the powers just so they could be studied.

Instead of saying something you took one of Chase’s hands in yours as a way of silently comforting him.

“Everything’s going to be okay Chase, I promise,” you finally say, feeling even more determined to do everything you could to save Chase from the cruel fate he didn’t deserve.

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t argue with a seer,” Chase smiles before looking at the time on his phone.

“It’s getting late, we should probably get back.”

You both thank Margret who waves you both off, telling you both to not be strangers and tells Chase to follow her advice. You decide not to ask him what she’s talking about which Chase seems grateful for.

The ride back to the dorms is pleasant, you and Chase talk a lot more openly now that a lot has been laid on the table and you both feel more comfortable around each other.

He walks you back to your dorm room and on your way you see Kate and Sarah, the former gives you a wink and you, unfortunately, know Kate thinks she’s being subtle.

When you’re at your dorm you thank Chase for taking you out.

“I had a nice time.”

“Me too,” Chase says, taking your hand in his.

“I uh, I know this is kind of sudden but I-I, y’know, I’d like to do this again.” The way Chase stumbles over his words is cute. It’s almost funny how he goes from being so confident and suave to a bashful mess.

“You crushing on me Collins?”

“I think I might be,” he replies and before you can think of something to respond with he's kissing you. It takes less than a second for you to get over the surprise and kiss back. When he pulls back it’s too soon but you let him, knowing you have time, hopefully, more than your visions would lead you to believe.

“I um, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Chase rubs the back of his neck, trying to act cool but failing.

“You know that thing I said earlier about you being smooth? I take it back,” you tease before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“See you tomorrow,” you smile before going into your dorm room. If you had a little moment to celebrate how well your date went and think about the fact that you had actually kissed Chase, well no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've not been that motivated to write and then I meant to upload this before I went to comic con (btw met Sebastian, like that's a thing I can say happened) but forgot. I'm working on chapter five now so hopefully, it won't be too long but I think I need to watch The Covenant again just to refresh my memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Of course, you couldn’t stay in your bubble of happiness for long.

You spent your night continuing to research the in-between and practice as much as you could, trying to hold back from anything you deemed too dangerous to try while not a high skill level since you didn’t really want to be the one responsible for tearing the universe apart or letting any dangerous magical creatures back into the world. It was a challenge to refrain from pushing yourself too hard because now that you had spent quality time with Chase you knew he was worth saving. Not that you didn’t already know that, but it helped remind you that what you were doing was worth it. Now that you had met Chase, your soul-mate, you knew that there wasn’t much that you wouldn’t do for him, and that was scary.

Still, you did as much as you could and actually when to sleep at a somewhat decent time, knowing you would be no help at all if you were a zombie twenty-four seven.

You were thankful that you actually had a dreamless night and woke up feeling refreshed, but your good morning only lasted so long.

As soon as you entered the school building for classes you could hear people whispering about your classmate that had died in a car crash. The visions from that night flashed before you and you found yourself hiding in the school bathrooms between classes just to escape any mentions of it, but the news was hard to escape.

It was made worse when people started talking about how Chase had gotten called to the principal's office in the middle of one of his classes. Rumours were flying about his involvement. People were debating if it was drunk driving and Chase had made it out alive and was trying to cover it up. Kate was quick to shut that down, much to Pogue's dismay, telling everyone that Chase had walked her, Sarah and yourself back to the dorms. She also let it slip that you and Chase were together, or that she was pretty sure that you were which caused you to get many nasty glances from other students. Apparently, even if Chase was rumoured to be a murderer in some way, he was still in high demand as a potential suitor.

You ignored the glares and tried to drown out the rumours. It wasn’t the rumours them self that bothered you, since the majority of them where that Chase accidentally caused the boy to lose his life. No, what bothered you the most was that you knew what happened. You knew that it wasn’t an accident. Sure, it wasn’t Chase’s fault. His powers were essentially brainwashing him, but it still wasn’t the accident that everyone was believing it to be.

It wasn’t until your last class that you saw Chase. It wasn’t that you were avoiding him; well maybe a little, but you didn’t have many classes with him. The only one that you did today was last period. During lunch he seemed busy talking to Caleb and Sarah anyway so you didn’t want to bother him, and it gave you time to study more and catch up on homework you had put to the side, deeming saving Chase more important, but you really had to do it because you couldn’t explain why you were falling behind with schoolwork to your teachers without sounding completely insane.

You tried your hardest to pay attention but couldn’t help when your eyes wandered over to Chase. If the rumours flying around the school were bothering him, he didn’t show any signs of it. Either he was choosing to ignore the way students were looking over at him and whispering to each other or he just didn’t care. If anything Chase looked bored, staring at the chalkboard your teacher was writing on with vague interest which was soon lost and suddenly he was looking at you.

He smiled and you returned the gesture, but you knew the expression on your face was weary rather than warm. Chase seemed a little upset by that, his smile dropping slightly.

Before you could try and school your expression into something that showed less worry Chase’s eyes blacked over. It was quick. So quick that you questioned if it had happened. You furred your brow, studying Chase for any signs of what he had done. Chase’s eyes move from your face to your desk and you follow, seeing a piece of paper in front of you, just like before. Words begin to appear on them and you nervously await for Chase to finish writing.

_So I’m guessing you heard what happened._

You sink in your seat and try to ignore the fact that you can feel your hands sweating.

_It’s kind of hard not to hear about_

Hoping that your reply sounds casual enough not to make Chase suspicious of anything you sneak a peek at him. He’s running a hand through his hair and looks both frustrated and concerned.

_You don’t believe what people are saying, do you?_

Biting your lip you think about what to say. Of course, you don’t believe them but you do know what happened.

_No, you didn’t even drive that night_

Maybe that would be good enough.

_Yeah_

_But you know what really happened don’t you?_

_You saw it_

_Yesterday, before we got in the care you seemed afraid._

_I thought you might just have a thing about driving but now it makes more sense._

Rubbing your hands together you try and stop yourself from shaking. It became clear that you can’t hide anything from Chase, and you didn’t even want to attempt lying to him.

_Yes. I saw what happened._

_The vision too late for me to even attempt to stop anything._

_I’m sorry Chase._

Feelings of guilt rushed over you. What was the point of having these powers if you couldn’t help people?

_Wait, why are you sorry?_

_I killed someone._

_I don’t even know why I did it_

_I can barely remember it. It’s like something took over me._

_I should be apologising. Fuck, I should be in jail but there’s no way I can admit to what I did without exposing that I have powers_

While you knew it sounded terrible, reading over what Chase wrote made you feel better about the whole situation. It reaffirmed what you already knew. That Chase was a good person and it was, in fact, his powers that were in control of his actions.

_Chase it isn’t your fault_

_Maybe this is something to do with your powers_

There was no maybe about it. This was to do with his powers, but you knew that he may get touchy if you insinuated too much. His powers seemed to have some weird sort of pride.

_I know it’s hard, and I’m so sorry, but if it means anything, I know that you’re a good person_

Looking over at Chase he catches your eye and shrugs, giving you a half-hearted smile but it doesn’t stay.

_I’m not so sure but thanks_

There’s a pause and you go to write more kind words but then Chase is writing again.

_Are you afraid of me?_

Somehow you can hear Chase asking you that, his voice strained and it’s clear that he’s trying not to cry.

There’s a tugging sensation in your chest. A heartache that’s all too familiar.

_Of course not._

_Like I said before, I believe that you’re a good person_

_:)_

You weren’t lying. While the situation unnerved you it wasn’t Chase that you were afraid of.

_Thanks :)_

The conversation was left at that. You could see your teacher beginning to get suspicious of whether you were paying attention or not.

Still, you were glad that things had ended on a positive note and even if some students believed that Chase may be a bad person you knew the truth.

But were things really as they seemed?


	6. Chapter 6

Things die down a few days after the news of the dead student broke. It was revealed that the crash happened because he was drunk and it was assumed that he stole Chase's student ID as some kind of hazing the new kid prank.

You knew that Chase had used his magic to get everyone to believe that story but at this point, you didn't mind. It was becoming unbearable hearing people whisper all these things about Chase and yourself due to the fact you were dating him. Someone had even started a rumour that you and Chase had both planned to run him off the road. Where people even got that idea from you weren't sure.

Luckily Kate and Sarah both had your back and told everyone that you had gone back to the dorms with them after the party and that Chase had also been there which helped the gossip die down.

Now all you had to deal with was the occasional jealous classmate bumping into you or hissing out rude comments thinking you couldn't hear. You couldn't blame them, Chase was attractive, and his powers seemed to allure others, particularly non-witches, but that didn't make it right. Still, it was easier to ignore and you were thankful that people had gone back to just focusing on petty things like jealousy.

You were busy catching up on some English work, while also glancing over at one of your spellbooks every now and again to recite the ingredients you needed for the potion that would help bring Chase back when there was a knock on your door.

"Just a second!" You shout as you start hiding all of your supernatural stuff.

Your books are shoved under the bed and before opening the door you do a quick sweep over the room to make sure there's nothing questionable. There are a few crystals out and about but they've become a common thing for regular humans, even if they don't know how to use them properly, so you don't have to worry about hiding them and open the door.

"Put this on, after all the drama this week we're going out," Kate threw some clothes in your direction. They were actually your style which you were grateful for. Normally when Kate makes you go out she wants to style you in the way she wants. It's not malicious, she just finds it fun to dress others up.

"Sarah picked it out."

That explains it.

You go over timelines in your head while in your bathroom changing. If Sarah brought the outfit for you then that meant there were currently eight ways the day could go, five of them bad, three of them good. Not great odds.

"So where are we going?" You ask, even though you already know the answer.

"There's this, I dunno I guess it's a bar. Defo not a club but even bar feels to generous. Small towns suck.

"Anyway, it's a decent enough place not too far from here," Kate rambles as you continue to get ready.

"Unfortunately they check IDs so... yippy for that(!)"

"Kate it's like six!" Sarah exclaims. You can't help but roll your eyes. It wasn't that you didn't like Sarah, she just needed to learn to live a little. Then again, with everything that could possibly happen maybe a little bit more normalcy and boredom wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah but it's getting dark out so... fair game."

You laugh at how pleased Kate sounds with her argument.

"Yeah, kinda like how it's not day drinking if you don't wake up during the day," you joke as you leave the bathroom.

Kate laughs at your comment and you can see Sarah trying to contain a smile.

"Oh, by the way, Caleb's waiting outside, little miss heads over heels spent the whole day with him."

Sarah blushed at Kate's comment but didn't deny anything.

"Cute," you say as you grab a jacket which has your wallet in it, your dorm room key and search for your phone.

"It was nice."

"Nice! Girl, that boy is falling for you, has fallen! And you have to and all you can give us is nice?" Kate shakes her head at her best friend.

"I dunno, I mean, we just sort of clicked? It feels so fast but, I don't know, just right I guess?"

You hmm in approval, knowing what she was talking about.

"That's how I feel about Chase," you admit, blushing slightly. Talking so openly about Chase was difficult, especially when you can't mention your powers or the fact that you were soulmates.

You were straining yourself from telling Sarah that's why she and Caleb were so drawn to each other. Did Caleb know? You'd never seen his mark so it must not be somewhere easy to see like yours was.

"I wish I could say that about Pogue but I don't know anymore," Kate frowns and lets out a sigh.

You knew that Pogue and Kate weren't soulmates. Pogue's mark was in the shape of the alchemical symbol for fire that could clearly be seen on his bicep. Sometimes soul marks gave clues as to who your soulmate was, so that meant his soulmate was probably a witch with some kind of control over the elements.

There'd been a few times when you'd heard Pogue say he didn't care that Kate wasn't his soulmate and that he wanted her. It was sweet. Now if only he could stop being so emotionally stunted and say something like that to her.

"Pogue cares about you, believe me," you try and comfort her. She knows that you've been 'friends' with the boys for a longer than she had and you can see she's inclined to believe you but there's still doubt.

"It's just, ugh! The whole jealousy thing is not cute. And why be jealous of Chase of all people when you guys are dating? It's just so stupid!" Kate rants.

To a degree, you understand Pogue's discomfort. Chase was clearly flirting with Kate and it had hurt you a little. He was only doing it because he doesn't really like Pogue, well he doesn't like any of them, but Pogue is a lot more willing to show that he doesn't trust Chase so Chase takes advantage of that. He had ranted to you about how he hadn’t done anything to him and doesn’t get why Pogue treats him that way. On days when his powers are less in control of him, you can see that Chase is genuinely hurt by the way he’s being treated.

"Maybe try talking to him about it?" Sarah suggests and you nod, thinking that would be a good idea.

"Maybe, but I need some time first," Kate states before standing back up from where she had been sat at your desk.

"Anyway, let's get this party started. After all the weird things this week we deserve a night out."

You wish you could agree but a three out of eight chance of things going okay was weighing heavily on your mind.

The car ride was a little awkward. It was clear that Caleb and Sarah were holding back on flirting and being overly romantic which led to Caleb trying to involve you and Kate in conversations. He asked about Pogue and Kate stated she didn't want to talk about it in a bitter tone which led to an awkward silence before Kate got bored of stewing over her thoughts and remarked that she had seen Caleb and Chase were getting along.

"Yeah, he's... alright," Caleb said with a hint of uncertainty. You met his eyes in the reflection of the rearview mirror and could tell that Caleb knew there was something up with Chase but you just shrugged. He didn't need to know yet, and you also didn't want to have to explain that he was your soulmate either. It felt to special to disclose yet.

"Well someone here definitely thinks he's more than alright," Kate nudged you.

"Are you really going to let him talk about your man like that?"

It was times like these when you wished Kate knew how to read a situation and keep her mouth shut. It was clear that Caleb had a rocky relationship with Chase and you could feel yourself closing in on yourself as well as getting ready deflective and become defensive. You already felt uncomfortable about tonight and even though she didn't mean to, Kate was making it worse.

"When have I ever listened to a Son of Ispwich?" You joke weakly and Caleb glares at you. He already doesn't like the fact that people refer to him and his group of friends like that but he knows when you do it you’re taunting him. Caleb then notices your discomfort and his expression softens.

Luckily the car journey doesn't last much longer and you make your way into the bar.

It's pretty packed but you find a table only for Pogue to come up not long after to try and apologise to Kate. You do your best to ignore what they're saying, especially since you know that you're already in a timeline where she won't forgive him. Still, sometimes people change their minds last minute so you can't help but look to them every now and again to see how things are going.

She doesn't forgive him. No surprises there.

It's then that you notice Chase is at the bar and walking over to your table.

That's another good timeline gone then. Only two left.

He greets everyone before focusing his attention on you which you don't mind but with Sarah occupied with Caleb, you feel sorry for Kate and try to include her.

Chase realises what you're doing and understands.

"I'll distract Caleb so you can have some girl time," he whispers in your ear and your heartbeat starts racing when you realise that you had just caused another good timeline to disappear.

He kisses you and you can't help but feel a little calmer even as you watch him challenge Caleb to a game of foosball.

Your attention is then fixated on Pogue, Reed and Tyler. It's impossible to hear them but you know they're debating what kind of underwear the girl at the bar is wearing, or if she's wearing them at all and betting on it. Gross, but not at all surprising and something that happened in all the timelines. Some things never change and you look away before Reed uses his magic to blow her skirt up.

"How did this happen?" Kate's voice breaks you from your thoughts.

"Huh?" You say and Sarah also looks at her in confusion.

"We were having fun and now we're watching them have fun," she nods her head to Caleb and Chase who have now been joined by Pogue.

"Do you have a quarter?"

You shake your head even though you know you do but then Kate digs one out of her purse as she questions why Sarah wants one.

"I have an idea."

She makes her way to the jukebox and you pray that her song choice is Pour Some Sugar On Me, or maybe some other well-known eighties classic, Somebody To Love maybe? Or You Spin Me Right Round? Just anything other than,

"I saw him dancing there by the record machine,"

I Love Rock 'N Roll.

It just had to be that fucking song.

You try to hide your current disdain for the song that it had only appeared in the bad timelines and instead focused on Sarah and Caleb dancing. They looked cute.

Then Chase was in front of you, his hand out for you to take.

You looked at Kate, feeling sorry for her, but she encouraged you to go, all but pushing you out of your seat.

Chase wasn't the most confident dancer, neither were you, especially in such a public setting and the information you held due to your powers also made it hard to focus on what was happening but soon you were both moving to the beat and it was fun, maybe even a little arousing with the way your bodies were swaying together.

Then a loud crash had to ruin the moment.

Aaron had accused Reed had been playing pool for money and had accused Reed of cheating. Normally this would be true but Aaron was actually just shit at pool but Aaron was never going to admit that.

Caleb and Pogue both left with Chase offering to help but they told him they could deal with it. You could see Chase was a little bit upset at being dismissed so you took to distracting him by inviting him to sit with you, Sarah and Kate. It wasn't like you could change anything now so you decided you deserved to have a little bit of fun instead of worrying about the fact that Caleb was now accusing Reed of things that Chase had done.

It was the unfortunate thing about your powers; not being able to change things because it could be dangerous, so for now, you'd have to let things play out and hopefully, you could stop things from becoming worse in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Time went on. You continued to study magic while also trying not to slip behind on school work. It was beginning to take its toll on you to the point where Sarah and Kate were worried but you shrugged it off as issues at home and stress from school work. They did what they could to help, letting you copy their notes from classes you were in together and planning time to just hang out a chill.

Even though you didn't want to waste time that could be spent studying magic you became thankful for the breaks, knowing running yourself into the ground wasn't going helpful especially when it meant you could barely draw a simple sigil right because your hands were shaking.

Chase was harder to fool, partly because you didn't like lying to him and partly because he knew about your powers so, therefore, knew it was more likely that they were the cause of your troubles.

"It's just hard seeing all the ways things might happen, and how they do happen but not being able to do anything about it," you told him one night when you were both snuggled up together in his dorm room. It was past curfew but Chase had used his powers to put some kind of clocking spell around you so if anyone happened to check where you were they wouldn't see you. While you didn't like him using his powers so much since you had been too tired to argue with him. You wanted to cuddle with your boyfriend, your soulmate, and just try and forget everything for a while, but it was hard when he was the reason for all of this. Maybe you should have fought for him not to use his magic but you let yourself be selfish this once.

"Why can't you?"

You explained it to Chase as best you could. How things could be worse and the stories you'd heard about strange forces punishing witches who tried to meddle too much but as you spoke you wondered if there was any truth or if your family and the covens around you had just told them to you to scare you and make sure you didn't abuse your powers.

"I'd say you should find out but I'm not letting you risk that," Chase said before kissing you, pulling you on top of him in a way that was more protective than suggestive.

You made a soft, sleepy noise in agreement. Waves of exhaustion flowed through you and you were barely conscious when Chase mumbled something about trying out for the swim team the next day but he told you again in the morning, waking you with soft kisses, telling you that you could stay while he went to the early morning swim session.

You tried your best to keep your composer until he left.

The swim try-outs weren't going to be that bad but you knew that at some point Chase and Caleb were going to compete against each other and it was pretty much inevitable at this point that Caleb was going to see Chase use his powers.

That day wasn't going to be today though. The worst that was going to happen was Aaron being a bit of a homophobic asshole for no reason and a bit of a fight but Chase wasn't weak. Quite the opposite. Though, you weren't prepared to have a conversation about how much he seemed to enjoy getting punched in the fact. It was probably just to avoid showing weakness or to piss Aaron off even more, but still, you kept that detail filed away for a later date.

Making your way to the bathroom you saw another, unused toothbrush, clothes and clean towels left for you. A warm and fuzzy feeling overcame you knowing that Chase had done this for you.

You got ready for the day, realising as you got dressed after showering that Chase had given you one of his t-shirts even though he could have used his magic to get one of yours.

Needless to say, he wasn't going to get this back. You had already stolen one of his hoodies so he knew the risk of letting you 'borrow' his clothes.

Since you didn't have your spellbooks you decided to see how much you could remember off the top of your head since you had been trying to commit everything you needed to do to bring Chase back from the in-between if it came to that.

Stealing a piece of paper from Chase's desk you begin to sketch out the sigils you would need to draw on the ground. A few of them looked slightly off but there was still time to learn.

You were part way through writing the spell, which was in Romanian for some reason, that you would need to say when pouring the potion on the ground over the sigils when you go a text from Sarah.

_Sarah: I had a really weird dream last night, or I guess it just felt weird._

_Sarah: Have you noticed how many spiders there are here?_

_Sarah: and they act... off?_

_Sarah: And i found a book with Caleb's family history, it mentions spiders._

_Sarah: Kate says I'm crazy but she still came with me to the library to research so who knows_

_Sarah: anyway, wanna join?_

You could feel your heart racing as you read over the messages. Chase was the one responsible for the nightmares. It made you feel a little sick knowing that he had been doing that while you were sleeping next to him. Yes, you were in love with him but you knew he was becoming more and more dangerous. That wasn't something you could ignore. His powers were growing stronger and taking over him more and more every day.

Still, you thought you could save him and hadn't given up hope yet.

It was a long shot but there could be something in the books Sarah was checking out. Even if there wasn't at least you could try and stop her from coming too close to the truth.

She tried to act as if she only believed in logic and what she could see but you knew Sarah was starting to entertain the idea that witches and magic existed. There was no way to stop her from finding out, not when she and Caleb were so close but you could try and lead her off the trail for now.

_Me: Sure. Omw ;)_

You tuck the paper you'd been working on in your back pocket and make Chase's bed, leaving him a note with a simple sigil that meant love with a heart next to it because you knew he didn't use magic that required things like sigils so he may not understand it. Then as you leave you sent him a text telling him you were helping Sarah with something and wishing him luck with try-outs; telling him you know he'll get on the team.

Sarah and Kate were the only ones in the library, speaking in hushed voices. Or Sarah was at least.

"Hey," you whisper making them both jump.

"Jerk," Kate elbows you in the side gently.

"Hey, is that Chase's shirt?" Kate questions.

"Yep," you state popping the 'p' as you flashed her a satisfied smile.

"Cute."

"We try our best," you pear over Sarah's shoulder to see what she's reading. "What you looking at?"

Of course, you already knew.

The history in that book was at times grossly oversimplified, other times heinously exaggerated, but there were some facts to be found. Not that anyone but yourself and the boys knew. To them it was folklore.

"Sarah's suddenly decided to believe in witchcraft, please knock some sense into her," Kate explains with an eye roll.

"I don't believe in it," Sarah tried to defend herself, "I just find it weird that all these things are happening and there's examples of it in this book."

She fumbles around looking for a page.

"Like, uh, here," Sarah says pointing to a page about imps and how they usually took the form of spiders.

"Interesting," you comment trying to sound normal and unphased. Imps creep you out in general. They weren't something you were used to as they were fairly outside your realm of magic since you had taken on the powers of a seer more than a hedge witch but you guessed you’d have to get used to them eventually.

"But spiders are fucking creepy anyway! And we live in an old town with old ass buildings were spiders slip through cracks, it doesn't mean anything," Kate rants. You really didn't want to be around if Pogue ever decided to show her that magic was in fact real. It was sad knowing she was likely going to feel the sting of magic soon but you tried not to think too hard about that. Kate was going to be okay.

"Right but, don't you think it's a bit too much of a coincidence that the witchcraft thing started in Ipswich? And that Caleb, Pogue, Reed and Tyler all have connects to it? Like their families were all suspected."

You shake your head.

"I'm pretty sure half the people in this town, maybe more have ancestors that were accused of witchcraft. Mine were," you shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait really?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Why do you think the boys all constantly bother me?"

"So are you like, related to any of them? Oh wait! What if you were a descendant of that other family that was close with theirs!" Kate sounded excited now.

"Wasn't that family killed off or something? Like 'The Covenant' gave up one of their own to save themselves." Sarah questions, searching through the endless amounts of books on the table to find a source on that story.

That wasn't true. The Covenant didn't give the family up. They wanted to save them but it was too late. They tried but pretty much everyone in the town who wasn't a witch had eyes on them. The wrong person was killed anyway. Back then it was assumed that only females were witches. A gross misogynic view based on no factual evidence and a way to get rid of any women that didn't act in a way that pleased men. It was clear that it was the male of Chase's ancestors that actually had powers but he probably never forgave the other members The Covenant for not saving his wife.

"Yeah, but if they're witches would they really be killed that easily?"

You wanted to answer that with a yes because killing a witch was just as easy as killing a regular human except some witches felt pain more than others because of their powers. Witches whose powers came from the elements always had one that was strongest to control and one that was weaker, so for an elemental witch whose weakest control was over water, drowning would be more painful than being burnt alive. Some witches powers were to do with feeling, and therefore that sense was the most powerful so when they felt pain it was far worse for them.

"I thought you didn't believe in witches," you can't keep the dryness out of your tone.

"I don't but it's fun to speculate," Kate backtracks but you can see there's a part of her that wants to believe.

"Hey Chase gets on with them well, maybe he's the lost son," Sarah jokes but even knowing that she's joking you still feel nauseated because she's right.

"I doubt it," you really want to move on from the subject.

"Same, come on Sarah, this is ridiculous. Pogue says it's all fairy tales anyway."

There's silence for a moment, other than the sound of Sarah flipping through books. You would too but you didn't have the stomach for it.

Buzzing from your phone distracts you.

_Chase <3: Made the team!_

_Chase <3: The guys want to go celebrating. I'd invite you but they're juvenile so it's no girls allowed :(_

_Chase <3: Have fun with Sarah and Kate_

_Chase <3: Love you_

You smile even though know this is actually bad in terms of Chase's future. At this point, you knew it was either Chase dying or Chase being sent to the in-between. There was only about a three percent change of something coming out of left field and changing everything, and that was being generous.

"Talking to loverboy?" Kate teases when she sees the smile on your face.

"Chase made the swim team."

"As if there was any doubt."

"Caleb told me his stats from his old school. I think he was jealous." Sarah tells you with a smirk.

"Oh shit, this means they'll be competing to see who swims freestyle right?" Kate's eyes widen at the realisation while you feel your stomach drop.

"Okay no catfights girls, I'm not picking between you two."

You and Sarah both agree, even though you both knew you would never fight over something so trivial.

With that news, the research Sarah was doing was promptly put away as Kate decided that this was an excuse to celebrate, even if the boys weren't allowing you to be involved in theirs. At least it took your mind off of everything that had been talked about and stopped Sarah from snooping for the time being.

Then came the day of the trials. Caleb had already proven himself to be the best freestyle swimmer of the boys in the school so nobody felt the need to challenge him, not even Aaron, but now he had to prove himself against Chase. To be honest it was surprising that Aaron was still on the team.

Aaron wanted to believe that he was a god when it came to sports. It didn't really matter what sport it was as long as he didn't deem it to be something that was considered more 'feminine'. Problem was, he wasn't anywhere near as talented as he thought he was. Sure, he was captain of the football team, and yeah he actually was one of the best players but when it came to any other sport he was fairly average. The only reason he was on all the teams, excluding football, was because his parents were wealthy and donated a lot to the school.

Which was why Tyler was the one who had now been benched from the team now that Chase was on the team. Not that Tyler really cared. He was only on the team because the other boys were. Being the youngest he was easily led. He didn't want to miss out on anything or be seen as weaker because he'd reach his full power potential last so he became a follower. Reed was the one he clung to most since when they were younger Pogue got annoyed at Tyler copying them and would tease him. Then Caleb became too uptight about how much they used their powers and while he was a good person at heart he didn't realise how harsh his words could be. It was the main reason Reed lashed out and used his powers with reckless abandon which worried you but for Tyler, it was all fun and games.

You watched from the balcony as the four boys talked. Things weren't that heated but Caleb's gaze kept falling to Reed's tattoo and it was clear he was being judgemental. Reed hadn't even used his magic to trick the artist into doing it, just a regular old fake I.D. but Caleb was never going to believe that Reed hadn't used his powers.

Even though Reed could be a dick you felt sorry for him. Everyone always assumed the worst, and yeah, sometimes it was justified but more often than not it wasn't.

"Better not let Chase catch you staring at Reed like that," Kate commented with a confused frown.

"Talk about a downgrade," she continued, not one to hide her low opinion of Reed. Kate wasn’t really one to hide her opinion on anything.

You shake your head.

"I wasn't staring at him, I was just thinking that Caleb's a little hard on him," you explain but Kate seems sceptical.

"He's pretty much an older brother to them though, and Reed and Tyler don't make things easy," Sarah defends her boyfriend, gesturing to the way Reed and Tyler were now play fighting, trying to avoid getting pushed in the pool while Caleb and Pogue watched on, Pogue with an amused look on his face while Caleb looked more exasperated.

"Why do you even care anyway? Reed's always teasing you."

You didn't expect Kate to get it. All the boys teased you sometimes because you were also a witch and they hadn't realised that there were still other witches in Ipswich since most of the families had moved away long ago. It was nice for them to have someone else who wasn't as close to their family history.

Sure, they were a pain in your ass sometimes but you still liked them. Plus, in terms of Reed, you had seen some things about his future, completely by accident, underage drinking and powers that weren't fully developed weren't the best mix, and what you saw worried you. Plus Reed had drunkenly ranted at you once that he felt like he was never good enough, not for his parents nor for Caleb who he didn't need the hounding from when he got enough of that at home. He didn't remember telling you all of that so you never brought it up again.

"It's not malicious, we're still friends. I guess I worry about him."

"I swear you and Sarah are too nice for your own good." Kate rolls her eyes and goes back to ogling at the shirtless boys as if she wasn't just accusing you of checking out someone who wasn't your boyfriend.

You and Sarah exchanged a look that had unofficial been dubbed the 'that's Kate for you' look and tried to contain your laughter.

"Ooo, loverboy's just arrived. Okay, you could have told us how ripped he was like seriously!"

You ignored the slight jealousy of Kate talking about your boyfriend like that. Stupid soul mark amplifying feelings.

"Oh wait, you spent the night with him the other day right? We got distracted with all that witch babble. Deets girl!"

You shrugged.

"There isn't anything, like we slept together but we didn't _sleep_ together."

Sarah nodded, she'd had a similar conversation a week ago when she had arrived back to her dorm after curfew and Kate was convinced she and Caleb were hooking up, but no, they were just talking and lost track of time.

"Boo, you guys are boring."

Another 'that's Kate for you' look is shared before a whistle is blown and the swim session begins. First warm-ups, swimming a few laps and such. You and Sarah don't pay too much attention but Kate is pretty much giving you both an essay on how good Pogue's arms look and talking about how he's been working out a lot lately. Seems like they're on better terms now but you decide it's better not to bring it up since she could do a complete one-eighty and start ranting about what a dick he is.

A few races come and go, deciding the arrangements of the team and to see if anyone can beat their personal best before it's time for Chase and Caleb to compete.

Kate tells you she's rooting for Chase, not because she doesn't like Caleb she assures Sarah, but because the other boys will be supporting Caleb so she figures it's fair.

You want to quip that Reed would probably be rooting for Chase but don't want to be dragged into that whole scenario of the possibility that you had some kind of crush on Reed. Uh, no, gross, he was more like a brother than anything. Maybe an annoying cousin.

However, there were bigger things on your mind.

It was pretty much certain that Chase was going to use his powers.

He had told you that all of the times he had achieved at his old school were all him and not due to his powers. You wanted to believe that but his powers were kind of turning him into a pathological liar and you had the feeling they also caused blackouts. It wasn't as if he wasn't talented though, you had seen him swim before and hadn't seen the telltale sign of his eye's changing colour. He really could give Caleb a run for his money without using his powers but he wanted that certainty that he was going to win.

Chase had pretty much been indoctrinated to think that Caleb, as well as the other three, were the enemy. It was a shame because you knew that if so many of the terrible things in Chase's life hadn't happened he would find real friends in the four.

You watched the race with bated breath.

They were neck in neck. Matched in skill but as they reached the end Chase pulled ahead. You didn't even have to see his eyes to know that he used his powers and Caleb had seen it too. It was unclear whether it was the distraction of seeing Chase's powers in action or Chase casting some kind of spell that caused Caleb to swim right into the wall and nick himself out but it happened.

Chase didn't look sorry. In fact, he looked proud; satisfied even. It was only for a moment and then he switched to concerned for his 'friend'.

It made you feel sick.

The three of you all raced down, the teacher had gone to get medical but Caleb wasn't out for long. He looked confused, struggling to remember but he smiled when he saw Sarah and she didn't care about getting slightly damp hugging him.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Reed jokes and Caleb actually smiles at him.

Then his eyes fall on Chase and it's clear the memories hit him. He then looks to you and you try not to give anything away but you know you've failed when he glares are you and there's a look of betrayal in his eyes. He knows.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter. I needed to add some stuff before the real plot stuff happens. We're pretty much in the last half hour of the movie after this chapter.  
> I also wanted to add more Reed, as well as the rest of the boys to develop their characters more.

While Caleb assured everyone he was fine the team's coach still ensured he went to the school's infirmary to make sure. You were thankful since that bought you some time before he interrogated you. 

Sarah went with Caleb and Kate went off with Pogue, who was clearly more worried about Caleb than Reid and Tyler who resumed messing around only to get caught in a fight with Aaron. That guy really needed to get a life and you were more than willing to tell him that but Chase stopped you.

"They can handle it," he said and you took note of where his eyes were focused and followed his gaze.

Reid normally covered up, the only exception was during swim practice. At first, you assumed it was just his style, long baggy long-sleeved t-shirts on top of long baggy short-sleeved t-shirts, but now you noticed his mark. The mark was partially covered by the waist of his swim shorts but you knew it was his soul mark. That wasn't what was surprising though.

Aaron was the kind of narcissistic asshole who wore his shorts as low as possible, so the mark on his left side was almost fully exposed and it matched the top of Reid's mark on his right.

"Shit," you cursed under your breath. Reid always seemed to be dealt the worst hands. He didn't deserve this.

"Poor guy," Chase comments but his tone lacks the empathy it normally would have, reminding you of more pressing issues.

"I saw what you did," you begin, voice shaking.

Chase sighs but doesn't try to argue. He knows there's no point arguing with a seer.

"I- Okay I'm gonna go change and then we'll talk."

You nod and walk away before he tries to kiss you. It was obvious he knew that he was your weakness and all he had to do was act romantic for you to forget everything that was happening. You hated that and needed to regain focus. The situation was becoming even more dier and you couldn't allow yourself to be distracted by Chase's charms.

Chase didn't take long to get ready. You both walked in silence to his dorm room but as soon as you entered he was trying to apologise.

"I know I shouldn't have. I didn't even mean to hurt him, I-"

"Couldn't control yourself?" You interrupt him, knowing his excuses word for word now.

It frustrated you and the worst thing was you knew that it wasn't really Chase's fault.

Chase Collins being a good person was still something you believed in with your whole heart and soul but the person standing in front of you was now a shell of who Chase really was.

"Look, I just, can we just not talk about powers and stuff right now?" You ask knowing that sooner or later you'd have to deal with this mess when Caleb comes to confront you.

"For just once can we pretend we're normal?" Your head was pounding from trying to hold tears back. There was a whooshing sound in your ears and your heart was racing. Everything had just become too much and you couldn't hold it in anymore.

Chase held you as you broke down, softly telling you that everything was going to be okay when you both knew it was a lie.

Still, after you had calmed down a bit, thankful you hadn't felt any use of magic so Chase had let that happen naturally, you had a fairly normal day, going back to the cafe Chase had taken you to on your first date. That night you fell asleep in his arms, knowing that you shouldn't have felt as safe as you did but that didn't matter to you right now.

That was the calm before the storm.

You managed to avoid Caleb for another day but he caught you trying to walk the other way as soon as you spotted him. He must have used his powers because you didn't even hear him behind you; just felt a hand grip your wrist tight enough to cause discomfort. A warning and a threat.

"We need to talk," he says not holding back the anger in his voice.

"You breaking up with me Caleb?" You weakly try and defuse the tension but it just causes Caleb to grip your wrist tighter.

"Don't fucking joke about this," he speaks through gritted teeth and you flinch. Caleb had always had a bit of a temper but you'd never seen him like this.

"Yo Caleb, that's no way to treat a lady."

You had never been so thankful for Reid Garwin in your life.

Though now all four of the boys were surrounding you which made things a bit more terrifying.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked, glaring at you. Figures. Even though he has no idea what's going on he will always side with Caleb.

"That's what I want to know," Caleb said, still refusing to let go of you. "Because it seems that someone thought it was a good idea to hide the fact that Chase has powers."

You hear Tyler take a sharp intake of break and Reid mutters a "no way" while Pogue looks confused and angry.

"Caleb are you sure?"

"I know what I saw Pogue, his eyes were as black as night."

He looks at you, waiting to confirm his suspicions. You didn't need to speak, it was written all over your face.

"Okay, but we knew there were other witches, why does it matter?"

Again, you never thought you would be so thankful for Reid.

"It matters," Caleb began trying to keep his composure, "because the only time I've seen a witch's eyes black over like that is with our powers."

The boys all share looks, unsure of what to think.

"I-I don't want to offend you or anything but you did hit your head pretty hard," Tyler fiddles with his sleeve and looks at the ground, so used to being shot down and told off for voicing his opinion but someone had to say it.

"Yeah because Chase used a spell on me!" Caleb keeps his voice low so no one hears but his anger is prominent. His tightened grip on your wrist shows that and you wince in pain.

"Caleb, you're hurting her," Tyler speaks up again, a bit more confident this time. You mouth a thank you. Caleb doesn't even apologise, but he let’s go. You hold back on sarcastically thanking him, knowing it would just make things worse for you if you sassed Caleb.

"Look, you sound kinda crazy right now." Whether Reid was actually on your side or not you weren't sure, it was more likely that he just wanted to piss Caleb off. Whatever the case, you were glad to have someone fighting for you.

"So are you going to finally admit to using your powers? Because I'm almost constantly feeling someone using their powers and if it's not Chase it must be you."

Reed clenches his fists and looks like he's about to punch Caleb. You wouldn't blame him if he did but you also didn't want to be involved in a fight.

"Look, okay Chase has powers but I don't have to fucking tell you guys everything. Caleb it's none of your fucking business. Stop acting like you're some supreme witch just because you're going to ascend soon and think you have better control of your powers! You’re just being an uptight asshole!"

Caleb seems taken aback by your rant but you don't feel sorry for anything you said. He was getting too big for his bridges and quite frankly, needed to be taken down a peg or two.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Caleb to get over the shock of you standing up to him.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell us then I'll find out for myself. It's not like we can trust you anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's your soulmate," Caleb sneers, "so obviously he has you wrapped around his finger."

Anger boils in you and you resent the thought that just because Chase was your soulmate that impeded on your judgement. Yes you'd made a few mistakes and made a few miscalculations, but you knew what you were doing, and you could still think for yourself.

"That's not how it works."

Of all the people to speak up you didn't expect Reid to speak before you could, taking the words right out of your mouth.

"What would you know? You don't even know who your soulmate is," Caleb said and the unkindness shocked you. He'd always been uptight and maybe a bit blunt but never like this.

"You know what Caleb? Just leave, because you clearly have no idea what you're talking about, with Chase or soulmates. Guess I was wrong about Sarah. Go find out whatever you want to find out but leave me alone."

Caleb didn't even bother responding, he just went off, dragging Pogue with him.

Maybe the Sarah comment was going a bit far but you were seething mad. How dare he speak to you like that?

Then you realised that you were going to need his help; you'd need to help him. Was that even an opinion now? You were scared to find out. This wasn't how things were meant to go. Up until this moment, you had told yourself to remain calm when talking to Caleb. Every time you saw this conversation he never even mentioned soulmates.

Everything felt like it was crashing down around you.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked. Tyler wasn't there anymore and you figured Reid had told him to leave so the two of you could talk privately.

You shake your head, unable to lie anymore.

"Are you?" You ask, voice shaky and wet with tears you were trying to hold back.

"Not really," he shrugs as if it isn't a big deal.

"Wanna talk about it?"

You shake your head again. Maybe it would be nice to talk to someone about it, but you couldn't bring yourself to right now.

"Me neither. I'm guessing you know though."

"Yeah, I saw during the swim meet," you admit.

"Guess being observant comes with being a seer."

You let out a dry chuckle at that.

"Anyway, life sucks, but I know you're gonna be okay. Whatever this shit with Chase is, I know you'll make the right choice." Reid wraps an arm around your shoulder in a kind of half hug.

"Thanks. You know you're not so bad Garwin," you tease but there's sincerity in your voice.

"Tell anyone and I'll make sure you'll regret it," he says but there's no real threat behind his words. Though you wouldn't put jinxing you past him.

"Anyway, I should go find Tyler. Boy's lost without me," he walks off, waving goodbye and you wave back.

"You're going to be okay too Reid," you whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

You hadn't given up on Chase. 

Even though at times it felt impossible, you were going to save him. It was just that, well, it seemed impossible more often than not.

Chase was becoming fully consumed by his powers. He was smart enough to not use them around you, but you still knew he was using. Sarah was still getting freaked out by spiders and her dreams continued to be plagued with terrible images.

Caleb had yet to fully find out who Chase was, waiting until he could get into the school records without getting caught. Two days had already passed. Classes for the day had now finished and you had about nine and a half hours until then. He glared at you whenever you walked by and did the bare minimum to be civil with yourself and Chase whenever there was no way of avoiding each other.

The boys were all keeping their distance. Reid and Tyler at least looked sorry for it, and Reed sometimes made faces and mocked Caleb behind his back. You had to disguise laughing as a cough more than once and it had never been convincing.

Chase had noticed the odd behaviour but never asked you about it. You'd like to think it was because he was respecting your privacy or knew that Caleb was in the wrong, but in reality, you knew he had bigger things on his mind. His plans of taking Caleb's power and putting an end to The Covenant were more important to him than anything else.

It hurt, but you knew it wasn't really Chase.

That kind of made it hurt more though.

You'd think of the sweet boy you'd seen in visions as you grew up. The person he could have been if his powers hadn't been able to take control of him. You remembered when you first met, and the dates he took you on early in the relationship. That was the person Chase truly was and he was rapidly disappearing and all you could do was watch. It seemed like no matter how hard you tried to stop events from happening the outcome was still the same.

What hurt more was even as Chase grew darker, there were still moments when the real him shone through the evilness of his powers.

Like when he asked you the dance.

He had blindfolded you and driven you somewhere. Of course, you commented on the kinkiness of him blindfolding you and even with your eyes covered you could tell Chase was rolling his eyes.

Then he said, "I mean we could try it out any time you want," which left you speechless for a good while.

When you finally arrived and he undid the scarf he had used as a blindfold you found that you were both standing in a clearing in the woods. There were still a few red solo cups that had been run into the mud as well as broken glass. It was where the party at the start of the school year had been. Where you had met Chase for the first time. It seemed so long ago now but being back in the clearing brought back the memories so clearly you felt like it had all happened yesterday.

"I'm not really good at things like this," Chase began and you stopped looking at the litter on the ground, wondering just where it was Aaron puked all over Keira.

You raised your head to look at Chase, who was holding flowers, and in the distance, there was a banner asking you to the dance tied to two trees. It was messily painted in two shades of purple because Chase ran out of paint part way through and figured it wouldn't be that noticeable. To be fair it hadn't been when he was indoors. The sign was obviously homemade and that was confirmed by the fact that you couldn’t feel even the smallest hint of magical energy coming from either the banner or the flowers that Chase handed to you with a shy smile.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you," you say while hugging him. He kissed your neck but pulled away when a burst of laughter erupted from you.

"Wha?" He asked but as soon as he turned around he saw what had caused such a reaction.

The string Chase had used to tie the banner to the tree had come loose on one side, which had caused the other to come undone as well and it was now flying away.

Chase wanted to be upset but the pure joy on your face and the way you pulled him in for a kiss and told him how perfect that was, made him unable to be mad at how terrible he was at doing things without magic.

Too bad moments like that didn't last. You hadn't see Chase for most of the day since he hadn't shown up to any of his classes and even though you knew he was probably plotting against the Covenant, more so Caleb, since it was getting closer to his birthday, you hoped that he was doing something else.

You had tried texting him a few times, not wanting to seem too clingy, needy or even suspicious but you hadn't gotten any response. It was weird since Chase tried to act as if things were normal even when his powers were making him act differently. It made you feel nauseated thinking about how possessed he was by his powers.

What made things worse was that your visions had become strange.

You knew that tonight Kate would end up in hospital. It would appear as if she had been bitten by thousands of spiders, which was somewhat true, except they were imps controlled by Chase. There was no way of stopping it even though you wanted to.

You'd thought about making sure she wouldn't be anywhere near the spiders but that just meant Chase would do worse things that had a much higher fatality risk. At least with the spiders they wouldn't kill her, as long as Chase didn't win the fight against Caleb, which you no longer believed was possible, and quite frankly, you wouldn’t want him to win anyway. You just wanted him to survive.

The thing was, now you were having visions of Kate being completely fine, no spiders, nothing. While you should have been ecstatic the visions felt off. Even though the future could drastically differ from even the smallest of changes this didn't feel right.

Nothing else had changed though, Chase still fought Caleb and he wasn't going to win. Then Caleb had to make a choice; kill Chase, or send him to the in-between. You were pretty sure the choice was accidental since Caleb would have only just gained stronger powers. It was hard to tell. The powers that the boys had sometimes made it difficult to see what would happen to them. It was why you couldn't tell who their soulmates were, among other things. You were sure you only knew about Chase being your soulmate was because, well, he was yours so you had that connection.

The fact that their powers affected the reliability of your own had once made you hopeful that Chase's future would be brighter than your visions were telling you, but over the past months, you had outgrown hope.

You made sure to keep tabs on Kate, messaging her like you had been with Chase. She replied and at one point had a long rant about Pogue, they had fought again due to Pogue's terrible jealousy and Kate's inability to see that her flirty nature could be taken more seriously than she intended.

Before bed, you made sure to say goodnight to her. Your visions still showed she would sleep soundly, but again, it still felt wrong so you knew that even if she would sleep soundly, you wouldn't.

Especially when you remembered that Caleb would find out about Chase tonight. He and Pogue would find the records with Chase's real name and would remember the history of the Pope family.

You looked at the time, it wasn't even midnight yet so you had time. Maybe you should sneak out. Tell them who Chase was yourself and try and explain everything. Hearing it from you might be better. Then again, Caleb was still mad at you and probably wouldn't listen past you telling him that he was right about Chase being one of them.

As you tried to make up your mind you were hit by a wave of tiredness. It hadn't even been a busy day yet you were exhausted. You felt your eyes begin to close but then your phone vibrated.

Chase <3: Hey, sorry i've been MIA all day. Just been kinda scared since I think caleb knows who i am

Chase <3: i'm probably worried about nothing though, you would have told me if I should be right?

Chase <3: Anyway, sweet dreams my love

A feeling of warmness fell over you as your drowsiness increased. With a smile on your face, your eyes closed again and you felt yourself drift off.

Nightmares plagued you. Visions of spiders crawling up Kate's skin, biting down and infecting her. Sarah's panicked voice telling Caleb that she was scared. Pogue rushing to find Chase only to end up in hospital too. It was everything as you should have been seeing it throughout the day.

You woke with a start, heart racing. The visions, that was what was going to happen. The future you should have been seeing today.

Looking at the clock you realise that it's past the time that Caleb and Pogue find out about Chase's history. They're probably on their way to tell Reid and Tyler if they hadn't already.

Rushing out of your bed you instantly felt that there was something wrong. Every muscle in your body was crying out for rest and your head was pounding. Every time you tried to summon a vision it just causes you pain and you only saw flashes of what could never be considering everything that had happened so far.

Chase had found a way to mess with your powers.

The realisation hit you so hard it caused you to vomit, or maybe that was just whatever else he had done to you that made you feel so drained. Either way, you puked in the bin next to your bed and then tried to make a game plan instead of wallowing in self-pity.

You needed to swallow your pride and admit to Caleb that you made a mistake, that you underestimated how far gone Chase was due to his powers. It hurt to even think, but you would still maintain that Chase himself was a good person at least; request that Caleb try to send him to the in-between. but you'd understand if he didn't.

Picking up your phone to call one of the boys you almost drop it when it vibrates.

Sarah :D: Hey, Kate's at the hospital. They said it's like she got bit by spiders. I've called Caleb and am on my way back to the dorms. Call me when you get this. Maybe we can go visit her tomorrow. Drs have no clue what's going on. Things are so fucking weird and i'm going to get to the bottom of it.

Shit. Things were moving faster than you thought they would be.

You quickly call Reid, knowing Caleb probably wouldn't pick up if you called. He may even think that you were in on whatever Chase was planning.

"He-"

"Reid, I fuck, I couldn't stop him. I couldn't, he, he's messing with my powers.

"I was wrong, fuck I was so wrong thinking I could do this; stopping him. I just-I just love him, y'know, and I know he's good but his powers, they're too strong.

"I can't, I couldn't, I... you need to stop Pogue, he can't, I can't-"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Pogue just left, but Caleb's gone after him." Reid tried to reassure you but it only made things worse.

"Shit, I-I'll be outside the school, I'll tell Caleb, tell Caleb, just Pogue, oh fuck," you continue to ramble, unable to keep it together anymore.

"Calm down, okay, you're no good to anyone like this."

You start making your way outside the school, trying to stop yourself from hyperventilating.

"Reid I fucked up-" you begin but he cuts off your self-deprecation before you could spiral.

"No, we all did. This isn't your fault."

"It is! I-I can't stop him, I tried, I thought I could but-"

"I know you did, you were just doing what you thought was right. No one can fault you for that.

"Just tell Caleb what he needs to know. We'll figure this out okay; we can fix this. I believe in you."

You nod even though Reid can't see you.

"Okay, okay, I'm, fuck I'm sorry." It's getting hard for you to breath. Your head is still pounding and tears roll down your cheeks.

"Don't apologise. We've all made mistakes." Reid comforts you.

"Shit, uh, you and Tyler should probably get to the hospital, Chase, he, if he hasn't already he's going to hurt Pogue."

There's silence for a moment but then Reid replies with a simple "Okay," not commenting on anything else, he doesn't even sound angry or overly upset and you know it's because he doesn't want to make you feel any worse than you already did.

"Caleb will be there soon, he said he would meet Sarah. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until he gets there?"

"No, I-I'll be fine. Just get to the hospital and make sure Pogue's okay." You tell him, even if you could do with the company.

"Okay, will do. And again, this isn't your fault and we're going to fix this," Reid reiterates before saying goodbye.

"Aww, how sweet."

You jump hearing Chase's voice behind you. There was a part of you that didn't want to look at him; that couldn't stomach it, but you still turned.

His eyes were black, showing that he was using his powers and while you wanted to believe that he wouldn't hurt you, this wasn't Chase anymore. What stood before you was merely Chase's body controlled by powers greater than anything you had seen before.

"Chase I-" you go to try and explain or talk yourself out of things even though you knew it was useless.

"So, you're working with them? Betrayed by my own "soulmate", well I didn't need to be able to see the future to know that would happen." The bitterness and sadness to Chase's voice were almost enough for you to make you try and apologise for him but you reminded yourself that it was his powers using your weakness; you love for Chase, against you.

"I didn't betray you," you begin, ignoring the hurt you were feeling, especially hearing Chase practically sneer at the word 'soulmate. "You hurt my friends, you lied to me. You messed with my head," you begin to list of the things Chase had done due to his powers.

"I've also murdered, but that wasn't enough to make you fear me. In fact, you comforted me. Loved me more for it. Said I was a good person." Chase scoffed.

"You thought it was an accident," he continued with a laugh.

"It-it was an accident," you tell him weakly, knowing that there was no point. Chase may have not meant to kill anyone, but his powers had and they were who you were speaking to. That was something you needed to remind yourself.

"You really believe that? That I didn't know I was using my powers? Ever since dear old dad willed his powers to me I've always been in control of them."

You shake your head, knowing that wasn't true. The powers can't be controlled, especially not when used in excess like Chase had been.

"Yes love, and after I force Caleb to will me his powers I'm going to dispose of the others. The Covenant will be gone once and for all," he smiles manically, eyes switching between orange and black but you can't see what he's using his powers to do. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be against you.

It's hard to think, and all you can do is look at this being in front of you in horror. This wasn't Chase, you kept reminding yourself but that didn't make things hurt any less. It didn't change the fact that you had lost him.

"Don't cry my love," Chase didn't even make an effort to sound comforting. His voice deeper like it always was when he was using, and there was almost no emotion behind his words.

"Then again I guess you don't believe I'll win."

You're eyes widen and Chase chuckles.

"Yeah, I saw all your papers. Cute that you write down all those timelines, but only one left where I win? And you don't believe in it anymore. Don't believe in me. Well, you're wrong."

There's no point in arguing with him but you can't help yourself.

"Oh yeah, well what if I'm right? What if you die? What if all of this, all the people you hurt, is for nothing? Where's the glory in that?"

Chase's gaze darkens, if that was even possible.

"Where's the glory in life if I don't take revenge for my ancestors? Isn't there glory in dying for what you believe in?" Chase speaks through clenched teeth. ,

"What about me?" You ask, knowing it was selfish, and knowing it would hurt but you needed to know. Maybe Chase loved or at least cared enough about you to break through his powers to at least tell you he wanted to be with you.

"You? Someone the universe decided I was destined to be with? Well, I'm just glad the universe gave me someone so useful. Now if only you had been more willing to use your powers to help me," Chase sighs, clearly not caring how much he was hurting you. Not caring about the tears streaming down your face or the way you felt your heartbreaking.

"Anyway, this has been fun, but I have other matters to attend to." He glances up at the sound of a car, and you recognise that it's Caleb.

"You're too late. There's not enough time for you to hurt Sarah," you tell him, feeling slightly smug.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't think I was actually here, did you?"

The last thing you see before Chase disappears in streams of smoke is a twisted looking grin, mocking you and you can't help the sobs that wreaked through your body leading to you falling to the ground.

You startle at the feeling of arms around you but then realise it's Caleb. He's saying something, asking what happened but you can barely hear him over the sound of blood rushing in your head from crying so hard.

"Ch-Chase, he's-he's with Sarah. Go," you tell him weakly. Whatever Chase had done to you before to make you feel drained was still having an effect on you, or maybe he had redone the spell hoping you'd pass out before being able to tell Caleb anything; that he'd be too worried about you to help Sarah in time.

Caleb helped prop you up against the building and promised he'd come back for you. After that, everything went black as you passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey, I don't usually leave author's notes but I wanted to just say sorry that it took me so long to update. I wanted to do kinktober (and that didn't go too well but I will try and finish it) and was planning to update at the start of November but I started going on anti-depressants and have been adjusting and it's been a lot harder than I thought.
> 
> This chapter is a little short because I decided to split what was going to be one chapter into two, however if the next part ends up being shorter than I expect I will add it to this chapter.)

You felt incredibly groggy when you woke, finding yourself in Caleb's home. It took a few moments for everything to come back to you causing you to abruptly sit up with a pained gasp and when it did you started shaking, still too exhausted to cry anymore.

"Hey, shh, hey, look at me, every thing's okay. You're safe," Reid wrapped an arm around you, holding you close and he rubbed your arm. You were freezing even with a blanket wrapped around you, though you guessed that you had been left out in the clod for a while. You'd make a snarky comment if the situation wasn't so dyer but the thought to didn't even cross your mind.

"Whe-Is Sarah okay? Pogue?" You question, voice wavering. Honestly, your afraid of the answer. Chase's powers had fully corrupted his moral compass. There was no telling what he could, and would, do.

"Pogue's in the hospital. I'm not gonna lie, it isn't pretty but, he's a fighter," Reid tried to comfort you but even he didn't sound confident.

"And Sarah?"

"Caleb's talking to her now. She's a persistent one, wouldn't let Caleb get away with just brushing this off," Reid smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"So she knows?"

"Yeah."

It's quiet. Neither of you knows what to say. Everything that was going on was terrifying and no matter what Reid said you couldn't convince yourself that it wasn't your fault. You should have told the boys what could happen, even if it didn't end up coming true. Maybe if you had told Chase that his plan was doomed to fail, because it was. You hadn't written down what you now believed to be the true timeline. He was going to die, or at least be sent to the in-between. There was no way he was going to win. If he knew that, maybe he wouldn't have tried, and then you could have convinced him that it wasn't Caleb's fault. It wasn't any of the boy's fault. What happened to his family was tragic. It shouldn't have happened. So many witches had been slaughtered. Chase didn't need to spill even more blood, yet he had, and not just witches.

The sound of a door opening and closing broke you from your thoughts. You didn't have the energy to see who it was but you could tell who one of them was by the sound of heels against the floor.

"Glad to see you're finally awake dear," Caleb's mother spoke, "I made you some tea, it should help bring your strength back." Tyler, who had been following behind her with the tea poured you a cup before sitting on your other sit. He gave you a small smile and you gave him on back in thanks.

You took a sip and knew that it was filled with healing and rejuvenating herbs and almost in an instant you felt stronger. Perks of being a hedge witch.

"I'll go get Caleb and Sarah, and then we can try and figure this all out."

With that, she left and you wish you could have felt even a little anger at the fact that she was acting colder than she usually would with you. However, you couldn't blame her, especially since her son was now in danger. She was always so afraid, ever since Caleb's powers began to manifest. It was hard enough losing her husband; she couldn't lose her son too.

You knew she wouldn't have to, but it would come with a price.

"Hey, you okay?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"Stupid question," Reid muttered under his breath but there was no malice. If anything, he just seemed tired.

Tyler pushed him lightly, jostling you slightly.

"Dick," he said, his tone light-hearted.

You were thankful for the both of them. Even though things were going poorly, and that was an understatement, they were still acting semi-normal and that was all you needed for a moment.

"I love you guys, y'know that," you say because you'd always acted as if they irritated you, and sure, they did, but they were like family. Pogue and Caleb were two, even if you weren't as close with them, especially over the last few months, you still cared about them and never wanted them to get hurt.

"Don't get all sappy on us now. When we get out of this mess you know I'm gonna hold that against you for the rest of your life," Reid jokes but you know that's his way of telling you he cared.

"Like it or not, you're one of us," Tyler informs you, and you're glad to know you're not the only one who thinks that you guys are family.

You can hear the familiar sound of heals and soon Caleb's mother enters the room again, followed by her son and Sarah. As soon as she enters you break from Reid and Tyler, giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," you whisper, tears in your eyes. She hugs you back and you hope that means she isn't mad at you even though you know she has every right to be.

"I'm sorry," you tell her, voice still barely above a whisper.

"It's not your fault."

Caleb's voice spooks you and you pull away from Sarah.

"Chase is more powerful than we could have ever imagined. He does things with his powers that none of us have ever thought of doing," he continued and you knew he was inferring to Chase manipulating his powers. It was nice to know that the boys had never tried that, or at least, not that you ever thought they would have.

"Caleb, I'm s-" you begin to apologise but Caleb cuts you off.

"I swear if you try to apologise again, I will use my powers to seal your lips shut," Caleb jokes. He's clearly exhausted and frustrated but the fact that he can make a joke at this time is so much like the Caleb you used to know before he had become so worried about ascending. It was nice and familiar even if it was just for your benefit because you were sure you also looked a mess right now and he had seen you at your worst just hours ago.

It would have been nicer if you hadn't burst into hysterics that soon turned from what could only be described as manic laughter to distraught sobs. You had been trying so hard to keep yourself together for so long but now that you had broken down once you couldn't stop it from happening.

You felt Caleb wrap his arms around you and he pulled you back to the sofa you had been sat on before, his mother poured you some more tea and again it helped you feel calmer and less exhausted, but it did nothing to drain the depression and guilt that you felt.

"I know this is hard for you but we need to come up with a plan. If there's anything that might help us you need to le us know."

You nod, knowing Caleb is right.

"I-I don't know. Chase was-was manipulating my powers. How... I don't, I don't know how long for," you explain. All those timelines that you had come up with begin to mean nothing to you. All except one. The first one you had before Chase had become more corrupted by his powers.

"He wants your powers, thinks it will help him," you say even though Caleb already knows this.

"Is there any way, can Caleb defeat him?" Tyler asks and you can tell he's scared of the answer. Of all four of them Caleb is the most powerful, not just because he's closer to ascending, it's always been that way. The amount of control that he has of his powers was proof of that.

You take a deep breath. There were so many times in your life where you had been told not to tell others about the future because it always changes, and telling people can cause it to change; because bad things could happen. You'd been told that bad things could happen to you; it had been drilled into your head as a child but now you were beginning to think it was because you had always been so drawn to Chase and wanting to help him so your family fed you those lies to keep you from him. It had crossed your mind a few times that they were probably keeping an eye on him too. For a moment you felt angry because if that was true, they didn't help you, or at the very least warn you but you put that anger aside knowing that it didn't matter right now.

Right now, a lot of bad things had already happened and you had already warned Caleb and Reid of things that could happen and nothing had become worse than it already would be. If anything bad happened to you it wasn't as important as telling the boys the possibilities.

"I-I don't want to say for sure," you begin, putting the teacup down when you realise how much you're shaking. Sarah sits on the floor in front of you and holds one of your hands, steading you and you're grateful for it.

"The future can change, but... I've seen Chase die more often than he hasn't," you admit, the words feel like ash in your mouth. It should hurt more to say but you just feel numb at this point. 

You suspect that Reid went to say something because you catch Sarah glare at him. He was probably going to say that the fact that Chase is most likely going to lose is good, and you would understand that since Caleb is basically like a brother to him. In a perfect world, Chase would have become a fifth brother, the long-lost descendant that shared the same powers and was finally home. This wasn't a perfect world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took longer than I thought it would. Been going through some stuff but I hope you enjoy this.

That night you, Sarah, Reid and Tyler stayed the night at Caleb’s home. Tyler and Reid had gone to the school and picked up some clothes for all of you, including your outfits for the dance. for the dance. It was too risky for you and Sarah to go back, as well as Caleb since Chase could just go back on his word about their fight being the night of the dance and just jump him then. Reid and Tyler were the safest bet.

Both yourself and Caleb had to convince Reid that he couldn’t go and jump Chase. Even if he wouldn’t expect it, though it was likely he would, Chase had not only ascended but he had his father’s powers and was more powerful than any of them. Even if the three of them attacked they wouldn’t be strong enough. Even if Pogue was with them, they most likely would not have been strong enough.

You wish you could say that it was one hundred per cent safe. That they would be okay. You wanted to tell them that but with Chase messing with your powers you wouldn’t be able to trust them. There was also the fact that you would need to use your powers tomorrow, which terrified you, watching the fight between Chase and Caleb about a second or two ahead of when it happened.

However, before they left you did make a quick protection potion and drew a sigil of protection on them to be sure

Luckily, Reid and Tyler were okay and didn’t even run into Chase.

That night you struggled to sleep even though you were still exhausted from everything your nerves kept you awake, tossing and turning. You hated to think it, but you knew part of the reason for your struggles was because Chase wasn’t sleeping next to you, which had been happening more often than not since you both had the luxury of single dorms. After everything he had done it pained you to think that you would have still felt safe in his arms.

At some point, you must have drifted off because you woke up to Sarah shouting your name and when you woke you quickly sat up gasping. You could feel died tears on your face. Your heart was racing and it took you a moment to remember that you were in one of the many guest rooms in Caleb’s home and not with Chase.

Sarah climbed into bed with you and helped calm you down. It was then that you realised how light it was outside.

“It’s almost noon, we decided it was best to let you sleep in,” Sarah informed you.

“I know this is a dumb question, but how are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” you answer honestly. Everything still hurts. The feeling of betrayal cuts deep. Fear is racing through you and maybe it was wrong but you feared for Chase more than Caleb. Even with everything he had done, everything he had put you and your friends through, you still loved him. You knew that the real him was still somewhere, buried under the darkness of his powers.

The thing that you were most afraid of, was what you were going to ask Caleb to do and how he and the boys would react.

“How are you doing? It must be weird, y’know, all this magic stuff.”

Sarah’s quiet for a minute, thinking it over.

“It is, but, I guess I’ve always kind of felt that there was something, I Don’t know, I guess more? Caleb thinks it has something do to with our marks and his powers,” she explains, “but I am still freaking out a bit. I guess it just hasn’t hit me yet.”

You nod. With everything that was currently happened she probably hadn’t had much of a chance to take everything in.

“Anyway, even though this whole thing is terrible, I thought we could maybe try and ignore it for a couple hours and try and have some fun while getting ready?”

You agreed, knowing that it probably wouldn’t take your mind off things but it might help Sarah since you knew she must be nervous. Part of the plan tonight was to use her as bait, letting Chase think he had the upper hand when he took her away. All of you had briefly discussed the plan the night before and it seemed like the best option. If Chase thought he had the upper hand he was more likely to slip up in his arrogance.

Sarah left you to brush your teeth and shower, informing you that the boys were making some kind of pasta dish for lunch. You knew that this really meant that Tyler was cooking while Caleb tried to help but really just got in the way and Reid was probably just making a mess and complaining that it would have been easier to order a pizza.

After you had finished what would normally be your morning routine you made your way to the dining room, already able to smell the food and your stomach growled. With everything that had happened, you realised that you hadn’t eaten much in the past two days.

The boys, Sarah, and Caleb’s mother were all sat around the table so you took the empty seat between Reid and Sarah, where a plate was already waiting for you. If there had been any chatter before you entered the room it had ceased and now there was an uneasy silence as you ate.

“This is really good,” Sarah said, pointing her fork at her meal as she tried to break the awkward quietness.

“Thanks,” Tyler replied, slightly bashful. He wasn’t used to praise, normally fading into the background.

Before the uneasy silence could return Caleb decided to bite the bullet.

“We need to talk about the plan for tonight.”

How it could get even more silent you weren’t sure. Everyone seemed to be even more on edge than they had been.

Caleb sighed, knowing that no one wanted to be the one to continue this topic and he would have to be the one to do this.

“I know that we can’t know too much of what’s going to happen,” he began, indirectly involving you in the conversation, “because it could change, and with Chase manipulating your powers. But is there anything you can tell us.”

Your stomach turns just thinking about the fight and your chest feels tight. What you have to say is right on the tip of your tongue but you can’t find your voice, not while everyone is staring at you.

“Caleb, this isn’t fair. We know what we need to. We’re going to pretend to lose Sarah, lull Chase into a false sense of security and then you’ll kick his ass,” Tyler said, leaving out the ‘or not’ but it was somewhat implied.

You look up at Tyler in thanks, thinking about how much more confident he’s gotten in the past few weeks. Even Reid looks surprised that he was the one to stop Caleb from trying to hound information out of you.

Caleb nods, a sorry expression on his face.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I know this is hard on you.”

“It’s fine, we’re all tense. But if it helps, I’m rooting for you,” you tell Caleb, and it’s true. If Chase won there’s no telling what he could do.

“Are you sure you want to do this Sarah?” Caleb asks, knowing she consented to the plan last night but it was a lot to ask of her, especially when she had only just found out about witches’ existence.

“I-I mean I’m scared, but I trust you, all of you,” Sarah admits.

Things feel slightly calmer after that. Caleb’s mother excuses herself since it was time for her to give her husband medication and a stern talking to, of course, you were the only other one who knew that and she gave you a look before leaving. It wasn’t unkind, but you had the feeling she would always put part of the blame on you if her son died.

When you all finished eating Sarah excused you and herself to start getting ready for the dance. You were pretty sure she had instructed the boys to leave you alone, knowing that you needed a break from thinking about everything. Even though you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about everything it was pushed to the back of your mind for a little while since Sarah did her best to distract you, putting on some music and you mocked performances as you got ready. The dance was still a while away so it wasn’t like you were in a rush. It felt like it had been so long since you’d done something like this. Chase had taken up so much of your time you had ignored your friends more than you should have.

Sarah looked beautiful in her dress and you felt confident in your outfit. You’d always heard people say that a good outfit and looking nice can make a world of difference on your mood and while you were still feeling sick with nerves looking at yourself in the mirror did lift your mood slightly, however, you also found yourself wishing that Chase was by your side.

“I’m going to go see Caleb, he has my corsage.”

You nod, making your way out of the room with her to wait in the foyer. Reid, Tyler and Caleb’s mother were all already there waiting and you felt your nerves rise again, knowing that when Caleb arrived you would have to make your request. You had, at first, planned on telling him in private but as you thought more about it you knew it was only fair that the others knew as well as it could put Caleb in more danger, or, if Chase was sent to the in-between you would hopefully get him back out and then he would be roaming the Earth again.

“You look lovely dear,” Caleb’s mother told you.

“Good thing too, I wouldn’t let just anyone be my date,” Reid teased.

“You said I was your date?” You retorted in good nature.

“Yeah, clearly she’s mine,” Tyler claimed.

“Sorry boys, but I’m going stag, but I’m sure you’ll look cute together.”

You note the way Tyler blushes and refuses to meet Reid’s eyes.

“Fine by me,” Reid shrugs, patting Tyler on the back and Tyler let’s out a forced laugh.

Before anyone can question it Caleb and Sarah walk into the room. They look like the perfect couple, his tie matching her corsage and it breaks your heart a little as you remember the purple corsage that you had accidentally caught a glance at in Chase’s room. It matched one of the shades on the banner he had made to ask you out. You wonder if he had a matching tie. Or if his tie was the other shade of purple.

“You look beautiful dear,” Caleb’s mother tells Sarah and you ignore how her voice sounds so much warmer when she addresses Sarah. You accepted that your relationship with her would be stilted for a while, worse so once you made your request.

“Is everyone ready?” Caleb asks.

It’s now or never.

“Actually, I-I have, I want to make a request,” you stumble over your words and can feel everyone eyes on you.

“Okay,” Caleb’s voice is calm but there’s an edge to it.

“Well, I, I’ve been thinking about this night for a while, trying to come up with a plan if things didn’t turn out so great,” you begin as your heart thumps loudly in your chest, “and I’ve been looking into the in-between.”

You pause for a moment, taking in the reactions of everyone. Reid and Tyler look confused, Caleb’s mother looks unimpressed, Sarah’s expression is neutral and Caleb just seems to want you to come out with it.

“So, I, well I may be wrong but it seems like your powers are affected by your actions. If you do bad things with your powers then the addiction makes you do bad things and it spirals until you can do unthinkable things without remorse,” you explain.

“Makes sense,” Tyler comments under his breath. Reid scoffs which leads you to your next point.

“The power also seems to have some kind of sense of pride.”

“Almost like they’re another person,” Sarah states, understanding what you’re getting at.

“Yes, and the in-between in used to conceal things, mainly bad things, creatures that have dark energy. So maybe if Chase is put in the in-between and then taken out it would take away the power’s darkness,” you finish, waiting for the room to erupt in anger at the mere suggestion that you try and save Chase.

“Okay,” Caleb states, there’s still an edge to his voice but he doesn’t seem reluctant.

“Excuse me?” You question, stunned by his reaction.

“I know I’ve been hard on you, but I do think you know what you’re doing. Honestly, what you said about our powers, it makes a lot of sense.”

Reid and Tyler seemed just as shocked as you did that Caleb had agreed with you, whereas Caleb’s mother’s face soured in disappointment and anger. Still, she said nothing as she knew she couldn’t change her son’s mind.

So thus, the plan was set. Yourself, Reid, Tyler and Sarah would all leave after Caleb had left in his own car.

Before he left you placed two stones in his hand. One was black onyx, it affected strength and also blocked negative energy. A rune symbolising strength had also been carved into it, The second was amethyst which helped with protection and spirituality. In that stone, you had calved a protection rune.

“Thank you,” Caleb said, putting the stone in his jacket’s inner pocket, which had a zip. Maybe you had suggested the suit to Sarah because of that reason.

He kissed Sarah before he got into his car and as he drove off you all loaded yourselves into Tyler’s.

You could tell that Sarah was scared so you held her hand to comfort her and ground her from thinking about all the possibilities.

The ride was tense, and you barely even noticed when the car stopped until you heard the door slam shut. Reid helped you out of the car while Tyler did the same for Sarah. Now it was time to put on the act.

You all huddled in front of the door to the school, acting as if you were waiting for Caleb. While you waited you made small talk, saying how it was unfortunate that Kate and Pogue were both in the hospital. Pogue wasn’t one for dances but Kate had everything planned out. She had been excited, even though she and Pogue had been arguing a lot lately.

Reid’s cell phone ringing cut off the conversation.

“Hey Caleb,” he answered and you made sure to stay close with Reid as if you were ignoring Sarah. Tyler was stood near her but also focused on Reid. Sarah began to walk a little further away. Honestly what you were doing should have been obvious but Chase didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah she’s fine, sh-“ Reid cut himself off as he looked around and Sarah was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’d she go?” he questioned, hiding a grin.

“Reid what’s going on? What- “.

You could hear the screeching of tires and you all knew that Chase had fallen for your trap. Now his cockiness was most likely going to get the better of him. You just hoped there weren’t any last-minute changes.

As Caleb made his way to the barn, you and the other boys made your way to a more secluded area so you could sit and use your powers. It still terrified you and you really didn’t want to watch this. The thought that Chase could die weighed heavily on you, but you knew that Reid and Tyler needed to be kept in the loop. You also needed to keep an eye on anything that could change. There was only one-way Caleb would win this fight, it had never been a question. It seemed almost destined to happen in this point, but until it happened you couldn’t know for sure.

You harnessed all of your energy. Reid and Tyler were in awe as they had rarely seen you use your powers and never this close. Your eyes went pale as you watched what was about to happen a few seconds before it happened. Currently, everything was clear; there were no clashing timelines. This made things easier and also meant that you were using up less energy.

“Caleb’s almost at the barn,” you tell the boys. You planned to give them a running commentary of what was happening for as long as you could.

Chase revealed Sarah’s body and Caleb told him to give her up. He was obviously scared but trying to hide it, not wanting Chase to take advantage of that.

While everything was incredibly serious you couldn’t help but laugh at the way Chase began acting. You wondered if this was his power’s ego or some kind of mix of his somewhat goofy behaviour mixing with the darkness of his powers.

“What’s going on?” Tyler questioned as your laughter increased.

For a moment you lost the vision.

“Sorry, Chase just went “oooooooh witchy and then called himself a wi-atch,” you explain, catching your breath.

“And this is the guy you like?” Reid teased and you lightly shove him with your foot before going back to watching Caleb and Chase’s fight.

It was hard to watch. Chase was winning and if it was any other situation that would be ideal for you. Caleb was trying his best but Chase had more power whereas Caleb had yet to ascend. Soon though, the story would be different, you hoped.

Chase let out these weird black thin tendrils that wrapped around Caleb and you gasped. You had never seen anything like that.

“What’s happening?” Reid questions and you realised that you hadn’t been updating them.

“I-I just didn’t realise how strong your powers could be and, what Chase was willing to do.”

Caleb is blown back by Chase’s magic. It was clear he was toying with Caleb. Weakening Caleb enough until he ascended so even with that added power Caleb wouldn’t come close to defeating him. However,

“It’s twelve minutes past eleven,” Tyler stated.

“Happy birthday Caleb,” Reid responded.

You watched as Caleb’s body began to contort as if he was in pain and were glad that you would never have to go through something like that. Chase taunted him as the process took place and barely gave Caleb a chance to recover before they were fighting again.

Letting Reid and Tyler know that Caleb has finished ascending you continue to watch the fight.

It was amazing seeing Caleb this powerful. He’d always been strong and in control of his powers but the way he seemed to master the new strength he had received was impressive.

Still, it wasn’t enough.

While you knew this was far from the end you were scared. What if there was a last-second change? What if Chase won? What if Caleb wills his powers to Chase?

What if Caleb lets Chase die?

As your visions start to blur you realise that you can’t let yourself dwell on those thoughts and lose focus.

.At this point you were beginning to feel drained, no longer giving Reid and Tyler commentary.

You shift to watching Caleb’s mother. She’s trying her hardest to persuade her husband to give up his powers so that Caleb survives. It seems like a losing battle. The man loves his powers, seemingly more than anything. The addiction had thoroughly wrecked his body. He couldn’t do anything but sit in his chair, yet he never showed any regret.

“For one in your life think of someone other than yourself,” Caleb’s mother demanded harshly, thinking that it would achieve nothing. She had always been so terrified of losing her son and now she was sure she was going to.

“I…” Caleb’s father began, his voice weak from years of silence.

“Will... you… my… power.” His words are slow, and you were sure Caleb’s mother believed he would stop and change his mind. You didn’t blame her, but you had never seen a timeline where Mr Danvers hadn’t willed his powers to his son. He may have not shown it; probably wasn’t even sure how to, but he loved and cared about his son.

As he finished speaking the last word Caleb’s father’s body fell limp. You could see that his wife was filled with both sorrow and pride.

You let her have her privacy and continued watching Chase and Caleb fight.

Caleb was clearly losing but then he gained the new powers from his father. Chase thought he still had the upper hand and that caused his downfall as Caleb sent a powerful ball of energy towards Chase, causing his to fly back.

You saw him disappear and knew what that meant. Knowing Caleb had won and the barn was now in flames you used the last of your energy to try and see Chase’s future only to see nothing.

This was how you knew Chase was still alive. If he was dead, you would see his funeral. You had before, only briefly because you couldn’t handle watching that.

Chase was alive. You had the chance to save him.

“He did it,” you whisper before you fall unconscious, drained from using your powers for so long and the emotional roller-coaster you had endured.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter:
> 
> Marvel account: https://twitter.com/badassium1970


End file.
